


All I Want To Get Is A Little Bit Closer

by blueoleandar93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexual!Morgan, Biting, Bottoming from the Top, Breathplay, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Scratching, Sharing Clothes, awkward!morgan, light hearted fic, non-au, romcom, soul crippling embarrassment, with a dash of pain because im blueoleandar and i am pain pain is me muhaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Morgan could have had sex with Reid and the one time he did.</p><p>UPDATING DAILY! 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Dear God, That Poor Table

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i stole the title from a Tegan and Sara song because im a sad lesbian

Nearly everything about SSA Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid's romantic relationship was embarrassingly awkward. And, contrary to popular belief, none of the awkwardness was coming from Reid. Oh, no. Every faux pas, mistake, and serial-mess-up was all on Morgan -- which is probably why it took them twelve years to even acknowledge that there was something between them in the first place. Pathetic. Just... just pathetic. 

You see, Morgan can explain. It's not his fault! Really! It's not! He swears. 

Blame Reid! The young doctor is ridiculously attractive. He's smart, successful, kind, and good with kids. Almost too good with kids. And his hair. It's never tidy. Never. It's like he just wakes up every morning covered in bad bitches with fresh manicures, and only decides to come to work after having sex with each and every one of them. Then, he has the nerve to wear business slacks that highlight the contour of his bodacious bum, bite his lip when he's concentrating like he's getting paid to look like a porn star, run his hands over books as if they propositioned him, feign clumsiness when he'll drop things on the floor because... well he's just gotta bend down in those business slacks, right? Who wouldn't? Right?! And it's so fucking frustrating because Morgan wants to be his friend so badly. Christ.

If Morgan was being honest, Reid's a giant tease. He has to be. I mean--just--you see the way he--goodness--I mean, really--the nerve--the audacity of that little dweeb of a guy to just... be so fucking hot. Okay, so Morgan doesn't have any concrete evidence to back up his "Reid is a Tease" claim, but whatever. That boy's booty is giving him emotions. Emotions! Mariah Carey _Emotions_. Like, what the hell?!

He wants to be real with you guys, seriously. He does. He wants to just keep it a bean and say "hey, guys, I want to have and maintain a healthy, platonic, brotherly relationship with my coworker". But, that's a lie. Because Morgan wants to put his tongue on every available surface of Reid's body.

What exists between them is raw and sexual. There's a spark there that's dirty and dangerous and can only end in flames. While fire is _hot_ , it is also destructive.

So, Morgan ignored it.

It wasn't too hard. Reid is a wonderful man, a great profiler, and an even greater friend. He can count on Reid to have his back in any situation. He can trust him. They can lean on each other for support. Plus, the geeky son of a bitch is the funniest ever when he's wine drunk. As friends, they work. Twelve years together in the face of Hell itself has proved it. 

So, when Morgan walked into the copy room with a box full of last month's closed case files on September 5th and saw Reid beating the shit out of the copy machine with his satchel in a rage, he dropped the box on the old wooden table beside the door to get to the bottom of it. The rickety table's legs made a whine of protest under the weight of the box and it threatened to shift, but didn't. Morgan turned and closed the heavy painted metal door to give him and the angry doctor some privacy. He took a deep breath and walked up to Reid, who was now slumped against the copy machine with his face buried in his obnoxiously large hands. Morgan raised an eyebrow as he approached him, "You okay, kid?"

"Peachy." Reid sniffed into his hands. He's totally crying. But, he's trying to play it off like he's not, so kudos to him for effort. 

Morgan took a step closer, shoes shuffling over the starchy green carpet and wincing at the stale paper and ink toner smell, "I hate to correct you, but peachy doesn't fuck up government issued copiers, dude. You got a good excuse for that?"

Reid shook his head, face still hidden, "Mmm...no."

Morgan sighed knowingly, "Fine. Move over then, I've got to make a box full of copies before 10:15."

With that, Reid finally looked up at him, skin blotchy and tear stained just as Morgan predicted. His lashes were extra long when wet and when pulled up, his eyebrows gave him full on puppy. It was cute. Really cute. Morgan wanted to fix whatever was bothering him desperately. And, he will. Reid hates to be coddled. He doesn't talk about his feelings on command. He's secretive, shy, petty with details when it comes to his personal life. But, if you snub him, he'll fold easily. You just gotta know what buttons to push. And, Morgan does. In about fifteen seconds, Reid's going to spill.

Grabbing onto the box of files from the rickety wooden table beside them and sliding them close, Morgan grabbed one and flipped it open, "Ooh, the Iowa Vampire Wannabe. Remember this one? Surprisingly grisly for a guy who hates werewolves."

Reid shuffled aside. Fourteen. Thirteen. Twelve.

"I was worried about the copier when I came in. All that banging. I swore you cost us in maintenance, but it seems to be in..." Morgan powered up the copy machine with the little green button and it started without a hitch as he opened the top flap, "Yep. Good shape. To be honest, I think you actually fixed it. It used to make this whirring noise when it--" the copier started to make a high pitched whirring noise, "I stand corrected."

Eight. Seven. Six. Five.

Morgan plugged in a flash drive to the machine, placed the first page of the Iowa case file down, closed it, and pressed the copy button, "You know, Savannah and I finally got around to watching this season of American Horror Story, and I don't think I can make it. Too much violence. Savannah says too much blood. Funny, given our careers, I mean."

Three.

Two.

One.

Reid huffed, "My mom's medication is fluctuating and her doctor says her mental health seems to be waning but he can't be sure until they get her on a new medication schedule."

There it is.

He continued, "I called her a few minutes ago and she thinks I'm at college working on my first doctorate. Said she was proud of me six times."

Morgan reached over and placed his hand on Reid's shoulder, "Damn. I'm sorry, kid."

"I'm fine, you know? I didn't mean to get like this. She's just... she hasn't lost this much time before. She thinks it's 1998 and she's been stuck in it, and I'm..." Reid hung his head, mussed curls falling into his face, "I'm so worried." he lifted a hand to wipe at his face, "And to make it worse, some jerk orderly took the phone from her and... and fucking hung up on me, so now I'm pissed on top of worried and frustrated and angry and..."

Morgan pulled him in close and wrapped his arms around Reid, tugging him into a warm hug as his own heart began to race at the contact, "Hey... hey, now. You know they're working hard to help her. And you can take time to visit her whenever you want--"

Reid shuffled closer, hands rested on Morgan's chest, "I just want to be able fix her myself. I want be the one to make her well. I'm tired of having to work through four other doctors who all don't communicate and she... she deserves a son who--"

Morgan rubbed his hands on Reid's back in a relaxing but firm grip, "Don't you go down that road, kid. You're a good person, I can feel you thinking otherwise, and you'd better cut it out."

Reid sniffed out a surprised laugh, "Gosh, could you know me any better?"

Morgan shook his had, "I hope not."

Reid chuckled wetly into Morgan's shoulder, burrowing into his tee shirt, "Shut up."

Morgan shifted a little as Reid's fuzzy hair tickled his nose, "No. I won't. Imma keep talking until you calm down."

"Promise?" Reid breathed.

He felt Reid's hands slide up his broad chest as he lifted his face up a bit to rest on the arms he was wrapping around Morgan's shoulders. Reid set his head back down, face close to his neck. His breath was warm against Morgan's skin as they held each other. Morgan softly spoke words of comfort, rubbing Reid's back in slow circles as the sobs began to slow to a stop. He kept speaking and Reid kept quiet. Morgan prayed Reid couldn't feel his heartbeat through his thin tee shirt because it was beating faster and faster. Reid's hair smelled like honey, permeating Morgan's senses with the warm, sweet scent. He wanted to push his face in the fuzzy curls and just breathe it in, but that would be weird. 

Eventually, Reid's chest stopped heaving and his body stilled. He felt Reid's soft eyelashes flutter closed against his neck and the young doctor held on tighter. Morgan's heart thrummed into his sternum. Everything felt perfect. He continued to rub Reid's back. Reid isn't wearing an undershirt today. Just a blue oxford with a dark chocolate colored tie. Morgan can feel his shoulder blades, every notch in his spine, the arch of his back, his warm skin covered in a light, breathable cloth just underneath Morgan's hands. He shouldn't be thinking like this, but... if he could just pull that soft shirt off and touch that pale, blushing skin... no. No, Morgan don't.

Reid's feet shuffled even closer. God, he smelled so good. His back was so warm. Reid pulled back just a bit, his hair moving against Morgan's skin, his jaw moving against Morgan's cheek slowly, so slowly. He didn't even get to look Reid in his large brown eyes before Reid's breath was flirting with his upper lip--before seeing how close they were. His heart was beating so fast, he could hear the blood vessels pulsing in his ears. He watched Reid's eyelashes flutter down again. He closed his eyes too. Their arms were still wound tight, Morgan's hands at Reid's upper waist and Reid's around Morgan's shoulders. Morgan leaned forward and their foreheads touched. It felt like a promise. Their noses slid against each other.

And, then it happened. Reid kissed him. Right on the mouth.

His lips felt like butter and tasted like a Peppermint Mocha latte. He was warm. So warm. Gentle. Sweet enough to give Morgan a toothache. And when Morgan pressed gently into his lips, Reid's body shivered. Morgan wants to feel that shudder against his body until the day he dies. Yet, in this moment, Morgan wasn't thinking about all the times he's wanted to fuck Reid. He was imagining all the ways he could feel this whole again. Morgan knows. Reid loves him. Reid is completely, totally, one hundred percent batshit for him. He can feel it against his mouth as Reid raised his hand to press against Morgan's jaw. No one kisses that deeply, that slowly, that tenderly unless it means something. And this kiss meant everything to Reid.

Thank. _God_.

Such relief poured through Morgan's body in that moment of realization that he pulled Reid as close and as tightly as he could, trying to push their bodies into one. Reid wound his arms tighter around Morgan's neck. He bent back and Morgan followed his motion. 

Morgan couldn't stop thinking it: I love him, I love him. Him. It's him. It's always been him.

Even when Reid pushed back on him. There was no hesitation. No brevity. Not one single pause when Morgan picked Reid up and sat the young man down on top of the rickety wooden desk that groaned and complained with Reid's weight and the combined power of their thrusts. Morgan doesn't even remember getting hard. All he knows is that there are two very prevalent erections and his hands were pulling Reid's hair and Reid was scratching Morgan's back and moaning into his mouth and this is one of the hottest things that have ever happened to Morgan in all his years. Reid panted into his body. Oh, fuck. He was pulling at Morgan's shirt. _Don't take it off, don't take it off, you can't._ Morgan ignored his thoughts and helped him and yanked it over his head, tossing it to the ground before leaning in to grab Reid's face and pull their mouths together in another heady kiss before Reid could change his mind. Morgan wasn't done kissing him yet. Christ. It was barely even kissing at this point. It was all breathing, grabbing, moaning, and _licking_.

Oh, fuck. Reid's tongue. His _tongue_. Morgan started to unbutton Reid's Oxford with shaking hands as Reid ran his warm palms all over Morgan's bared chest greedily. As Morgan reached the fourth button on Reid's shirt, Reid slid himself closer and their cocks did this grinding thing and Morgan let out the most embarrassingly loud, desperate moan. The table smacked hard against the wall. They got even closer, Reid's buttons long forgotten in place of frantic pushing and thrusting and shoving and breathing and sweating and humping and biting and kissing and panting roughly.

Too roughly, actually.

So roughly that Morgan barely heard the sharp crunching noise from underneath him before he pulled Reid up from the old wooden table, startling their lips apart as they both looked down at the collapsed pile of oak, splinters, broken table legs, and the box of case files that had completely knocked itself over and spilled out papers all over the floor. 

Reid suddenly let out this big laugh from where he was clung to Morgan, arms tight around his neck and legs crossed at Morgan's back. They broke the table. Shit. And the case files. That was going to take ages to clean up. Shit. Morgan glanced up at his laughing coworker and took in the sight of the mussed haired, flush faced, pink lipped man of his dreams with his stupid blue oxford hanging off of his shoulder and his tie still completely in place somehow. Morgan couldn't help but join in. It was pretty funny.

When their eyes met, Reid slowly stopped laughing, leaving nothing but a close mouthed smile on his blissful face. A big change from the sobbing mess that Morgan had walked in on. Morgan watched as Reid blushed. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. Reid smirked knowingly as Morgan looked down to survey the mess he made of him. They were both still so very aroused. Reid looked too. Morgan spoke gently, "So... that was pretty hot."

Reid bit his lip in that way that Morgan just loves and hates all at once, "Yes. Our sexual chemistry is surprisingly remarkable given, you know, the whole friend thing."

"Yeah. Friends." Morgan said awkwardly, lowering his head and coming to the sight of Reid's tented business slacks only to pop his eyes back up as if it was something he was no longer supposed to see, "Whoa! Sorry. I didn't mean to look--at--your--you know--your stuff."

Reid replied simply, "And I didn't mean to dry hump a coworker today, but here we are."

Morgan breathed out and closed his eyes, "Oh, buddy, what did we do?"

Reid reasoned, "Something we didn't think through."

Morgan glanced up at him with confusion in his eyes, "But... but you lo--"

Reid interrupted, "Yeah, and you do too."

Morgan narrowed his eyes at him, "How did you find out?"

"Same way you did." Reid stated with a knowing eyebrow raise, "You kissed me back like you didn't have a girlfriend."

Morgan started to laugh, "Oh, boy, did I step in it."

Reid glanced into Morgan's eyes and pressed his hand against Morgan's face, "We both did. Maybe we should just... leave it."

Morgan snickered as he lied as skillfully as his mouth would allow, "Yeah. I think that would be best."

Reid searched Morgan's eyes for a long moment before saying simply, "I should probably... get off of you." Morgan placed him on the floor just as he asked and Reid completed, "Thanks. I'm... going to go to the bathroom to freshen up. I'll, uhm, see you later."

"Yeah, I... uh, I'll see ya." Morgan added as he watched Reid button up his shirt hastily as he made his way to his satchel. When he reached the second button from the top, he straightened his tie, looped the satchel over his shoulder, and held the bag over his front in way that almost seemed casual. Then, he nodded to Morgan and waved awkwardly, "Peace out."

Morgan raised his hand and waved it as his coworker walked over to the door, turned the handle, and walked out. As the door shut behind him, Morgan surveyed the big ass mess. He now had to clean up, find his shirt in the mess, and try to Vulcan mind meld his erection away fast. There was no way he was getting those copies done by 10:15.

 


	2. Bench Your First String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid is not crazy and Morgan is dumb.

It was raining outside.

The sky was all dark and the clouds could be seen in front of the crescent moon. It was Autumn. Leaves were everywhere, even in the concrete jungle of Quantico and Morgan couldn't be more glad to not have a yard. He raked enough leaves from six years old to twenty two for an entire lifetime. So, when he ran from where his car was parked on the street to his front door, he managed to get soaked all the way through. His jeans were totaled, sopping wet with water, and his socks? Best not talk about the socks. He shivered with the October chill and muggy dampness rain left on his skin. His face was already starting to dry up.  

When he locked the door behind him, a warm, delicious smell smacked him right across the face. Pasta. Freshly baked ziti. Oh, hell yes. Sometimes, having a girlfriend (even though he has a longstanding, emotionally crippling crush on his male coworker who he totally would have fucked in the copy room had the table not broken beneath their testosterone ridden male bodies) rocks. He held closely the conversation Savannah and he had last year when she was asked out by a doctor at work. The conversation therein states: it does not count as cheating unless either partner removes clothing or has any form of penetrative sex with someone outside their relationship. Making out, totally cool. Above the belt action, fuck yeah. Either one of them can dry hump whomever they want to their heart's content. But, skin to skin contact is not allowed. Both parties must remain fully clothed.  And, that is where Morgan fucked up. 

He took his shirt off with Reid. He's in breech of their agreement. He cheated on Savannah. He is completely, totally, one hundred percent in the wrong.

But, is he going to tell Savannah?

Hell no.

While Morgan is more hung up on Reid than he realized when he entered the relationship with Savannah, he never shared his thoughts on Dr. Spencer Reid with the class. His thoughts, at the time, being... he wants to lick every last inch of his cute little body until the young man squirts out 5 grams of protein while begging for more, preferably. But, he worried that the news might upset her. So, he just kept it to himself.

He's wanted to make Reid cum since he first laid eyes on him, and, boy, was he _cute_ when Morgan first laid eyes on him. He was drowned in a big green sweater, hair combed meticulously, eyes hidden behind horn rimmed spectacles. He was shy, but whenever he spoke, what he had to say was remarkable. He was tiny enough to be knocked over by a gust of wind, and somehow that made Morgan want to get on his knees and blow him in the men's room, just to see what sounds he'd make.

Because who doesn't wonder what their coworkers sound like in bed?

Morgan has thought about everyone in the office's love sounds at one time or another, even Dr. Lewis's and she just got here. He honestly thinks about Hotch's orgasm noise when he needs a laugh because it's gotta be super formal with a handshake and firm word of stoic appreciation after he finishes. But, with Reid, it wasn't funny. It  _really_  wasn't funny. It was just... warm. Then, Morgan actually started to try and figure it out through profiling. He was quiet at the time, so maybe he'd be all breathy or embarrassed of what his body is doing the whole time he's getting nailed--which would be cute. Or, maybe the bedroom was the one place he lets his voice out, yelling and screaming and clutching the sheets and begging for an even harder fuck--which would be sexy. Or, maybe he's one of those crouching tiger hidden dragons that's totally dominant in bed, always-on-top-despite-his-size kind of guy who jams himself inside someone's body and breaks headboards with his passionate, demanding sex--which be just downright fucking hot.

There was nothing to laugh at or joke about when he thought about Reid having sex. There was just an overbearing urge to  _know_. Yet, there is only one way to truly know: either fuck Reid himself, or watch Reid interact with a partner. Both were kind of heavy topics for his mind to get into.

The only member of his team that he legitimately wanted to have sex with was Emily Prentiss and she scared the shit out of him for years before rising from the dead. And after that, he was just weirded out. JJ, he would only fuck if there was nobody who would get hurt and the circumstances were right and she kept her bra on because she's lactating right now and... yeah. He couldn't fuck Ashley Seaver because he was just plain not attracted to her. It would be like making love to a piece of cardboard, which he'd do if he had to, but would rather not undergo it. Elle was a total bore and his dick probably wouldn't be able to stay interested for long enough to get the job done. Penelope Garcia is his sister, how dare you. He would projectile vomit if he had to touch David Rossi or Erin Strauss, which is okay because they were touching each other for a little bit at one point. Morgan will belly laugh the second he sees Hotch naked. Alex Blake is literally old enough to be his mother and then some. Even if she's still really hot in a professorial sort of way, he still wouldn't do her because of the age difference. He respects her too much. Smokin' hot body aside, Jordan Todd gives him the fucking creeps. And, Tara Lewis... you know what, he would eat her out if she let him. He would. She looks like she keeps it tight, honestly. She does. He likes that in a woman.

But, Reid? Morgan  _wants_  him. Morgan  _craves_  him. Every time he thinks about Reid, his body gets all hot and his pants tighten up. That's different. When he's getting off by himself, his mind always strays to what Reid would sound like if he was lucky enough to get that pretty, pretty boy in his bed. Breathy, loud, demanding, Morgan doesn't care. He just wants. He wants so bad.

That's why he doesn't want to room with him to be honest. The one time he doubled up with Reid, they'd been working together for three years. They were in this super nice hotel with soft silk sheets and complimentary deep red terry cloth robes. He gave Reid the first shower and everything. So, Reid took a shower. And he came out in nothing but a red terry cloth robe, smoke billowing out, that soft honeysuckle sent wafting across the room as Reid strode to his bag, one snatch of red belt away from being naked. Morgan raced to the shower, angrily stroking out his frustrations, and when he got out... Reid was laying on his bed, topless in pajama pants with those damned reading glasses on as his flipped his way through George Elliot's  _Daniel Deronda._ That sexy son of a bitch has no idea, no idea what he does to Morgan. Reid even sleeps cute! What is that?! Sorcery?!

If Morgan was on the receiving end, hearing his girlfriend talk about a man the way he wants to talk about Reid, he would break up with her immediately. And, he can't end it with Savannah. She's his one chance at a normal, happy, heterosexual life. I mean, he's Out to her and all. She knows he's bi. But, the only other people in this world who do are Fran Morgan, Sarah and Desiree Morgan, Penelope Garcia, every guy he'd ever had sex with, and now Spencer Reid. She would flip out. And then, bye bye future picket fence with a healthy marriage, 2.5 kids, and a dog. Bye bye, American Dream. He made the decision to keep his Reid urges out of conversations with her purely because he didn't want to mess things up chasing a pipe dream. 

But, that was before Reid made love to his mouth in the copy room. 

It's been a little under a month since the incident, and things couldn't have been more awkward. Morgan's lying to his girl at home, repressing his emotions at work, and all of that is turning out to be a full time fucking job. So, he told Garcia. He marched up to her lair just days after he hooked up with Reid and he told her point blank, "Reid kissed me in the copy room and if it wasn't for that wonky table in there, we would definitely have had sex." Garcia blinked at him for a solid sixty seconds before laughing and asking why. So, Morgan came clean. He loves Reid.  He told her that, and she asked the question no one else asked, "What about Savannah?" The answer? Morgan didn't know.

So, as he heads to the kitchen and kisses her cheek, they talk about the weather over half a glass of Bordeaux and baked ziti. Then, they do the dishes side by side. She tries to tug him upstairs for a little nookie before bed, but Derek backs out. They haven't had sex in three weeks. He tried after he spoke to Garcia, but all he could hear was Reid's panting breaths in his ear and all he could feel was large, warm palms on his bare chest and a hard cock pressing into his body on a rickety old wooden table. He ended up pulling out, shuffling down, and licking her desperately until she came a few times. He could feel her light, breathy voice, but all he could hear was that rich, countertenor begging in that shy mid-western accent. 

He was wracked with guilt as she walked upstairs alone to bed once again, and he took a shower. He changed quickly, hightailing it downstairs so that he doesn't have to lie to her about why he doesn't want to have sex again, trudged over to the television, and clicked it on. He turned on a rerun of that Patriots game from Sunday while scrolling through his Instagram home feed. Morgan wasn't really watching it. He didn't feel like he deserved it.

Midway into the second quarter, he heard a knock at the front door. Morgan stood, turning the volume on the TV down a little bit. He padded over the knockoff Persian rug in his bare feet wearing nothing but a pair of warm, dry sweats and freeballing it because he just got out of the shower and he's not going anywhere, so why? When he approached the door, he pulled it open and saw the one thing he wasn't expecting. Dr. Spencer Reid, soaked through the bone with his hair plastered all over his face as he looked Derek dead in the eyes from the doorway and stated weakly, "Tell me I'm not crazy."

"You're not crazy." Morgan replied.

Reid pushed into the dry house and latched on to Morgan's body, kissing him roughly and passionately and oh, so sweetly. After all that repressive bullshit, Reid still loves him. Morgan kissed him back with abandon. His lips were cold, his wet overcoat was like needles against Morgan's bare skin, his hair was dripping everywhere, his breath was hot though. Reid closed the door behind him and Morgan kissed him right up against that door. And, he felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He felt whole again.

Morgan untangled himself from his freezing coworker, "No offense, but you're colder than shit."

"Warm me up, then." Reid said with a smirk, pulling off his large black overcoat and letting it fall to the ground. Whoa. He was wearing nothing but an old pair of dark wash jeans and wet Chuck Taylors under it. Before he could even hesitate, Morgan pulled Reid in by the belt loops and unbuttoned those pants. Reid busied himself with kissing at Morgan's jaw, impatiently whispering as he revved Morgan into arousal, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I tried. I tried so hard. But, the way you kissed me. I knew you felt it. You feel it still. It's real. I'm real. We're real."

Morgan tugged at Reid's jeans only to find that he wasn't the only one freeballing it, eyes soaking in every last inch of Reid's soft pale body greedily. Reid kicked off his shoes quickly and Morgan spoke gently, "I... I feel--"

Reid nodded against his lips, looking up at Morgan with his wide brown eyes, "I know."

"I want to kiss you all the time, and when I'm near you, I just--"

"I know."

"I can barely hold myself together sometimes and when I think of you, I--"

"I know. I know. Morgan?" Reid asked.

Morgan replied, "Yes?"

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Reid complained, pushing into Morgan's space with a hard, intense kiss. Morgan breathed him in greedily and touched every bit of skin he could reach. He felt Reid's thighs as the young man stepped out of his pants and his thighs felt like warm silk. They walked backwards toward the couch and Morgan tugged his sweats down the whole way over. When they got there, Morgan shoved Reid onto the cushions and kicked off his pants before climbing on top of Reid and whimpered as Reid spoke softly into their kiss, their hard cocks brushing together, "Derek, make love to me."

Morgan nodded, kissing him back hard and wrapping his arms around Reid's body, "Yes. Yes!"

They kissed even deeper. Morgan grabbed at the blanket on the couch and pulled it over them. It settled low on Morgan's hips. He pressed his kisses down Reid's face, his stubble rough jaw, his pressure point beneath his ear. A slight nibble on the earlobe made Reid yip in surprise, biting down the neck turned Reid into a puddle. Morgan looked up after not hearing anything for a while and noticed Reid's face. He was so turned on. His cheeks, forehead, and chin were all pink with exertion, his body shivered, his lip was firmly locked between his teeth.

Morgan licked up the length of Reid's throat and the young doctor let out a begging keen. Yeah. He likes that. Good. He wasn't even looking at Reid's body anymore. He didn't care what it looked like. He just wants to taste it, smell it, feel it, get all up in there, and breathe in Reid. Yes. Reid. Finally. Reid. Took them long enough. Morgan's cock strained with arousal, thick with tension and positively dripping with need. He could pop off at any moment. He kind of wants to. Right here. Rub his cock against Reid's body and cum all across that soft, pale stomach. Morgan bit Reid's sharp collarbone and Reid moaned out a swear, nodding. He was almost there. Morgan kissed his way to Reid's right nipple and brought it into his mouth thirstily, licking and biting until Reid called out loudly, "Mmm! Derek! Yeah!"

He moved on to the other one, giving it the same treatment, his hips thrusting his hard dick against Reid's warm, hairy calf. He could go off right now, he really could. But, Reid wants Morgan to make love to him. Truthfully, he doesn't know how long he'll last. Morgan ran his tongue against Reid's nipple one more time before he felt Reid's body jerk up in surprise. The young doctor clutched Morgan's body to his, hiding behind it, "Holy shit! I'm so sorry! I--I didn't know!"

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who Reid was talking too. Morgan turned his head to meet Savannah's eyes as she stood on the stairs.

Savannah stared in shock on the stairs, lovely as always in her yellow lace teddy, "Are--are you serious, Derek?"

"Fuck," Morgan sighed in disappointment.

Savannah nodded, folding her arms as shock turned into anger, "Yeah, speaking of that, I see why you haven't been wanting me lately. You're already getting it from Justin Bieber over there. What is it? Is he better in bed? Is that it?"

"No, Savannah, I--"

"Actually, no. Scratch that. I don't want to know. I just... I really, really trusted you." she said with tears welling up in her eyes, "I can't believe that you would even... and in our home, I just..."

Morgan ran his hand over his head, heart beating in anxiety, "I can explain. Babe. Babe, please don't cry."

Savannah replied wetly, "Well, I asked you 'please don't cheat on me', and look how good you are at following directions. And  _him_ , really? You could have at least done better. You had the bar set real low, didn't you? You must have gone looking for sex just anywhere, huh?"

Morgan sighed, "Savi, look. It... it wasn't about the sex, alright. I mean, a little part of it was, but... that's not it."

Savannah slapped her hand against the banister, "Then, what was it?"

Morgan glanced over at Reid, "I love him."

Her face fell at those words.

Morgan looked back at her, "I've... I've been in love with him for twelve years and I didn't know. I didn't know how he felt and then we came clean and I was still with you because we were going to leave it be, but I... I didn't want to hurt either of you. And, I have feelings for you, Savannah, real feelings but I... I  _love_  him."

She asked gently, "More than me?"

Morgan sighed, "You don't want me to answer that, Savannah."

"Then, I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow. You know, since you two clearly aren't going to leave it be." she stated, sniffing and heading up one stair before coming back down, "Oh, I almost forgot. Derek?"

Morgan answered in trepidation, "Yeah?"

She replied with some serious steel in her voice, "Fuck you. Fuck both of you. I hope you two break up." And, with that, she stomped up the stairs.

Morgan looked back at Reid, rubbing his forehead in his hands, "Look, kid, I'm sorry. I--"

"This was a mistake." Reid said quickly, wiggling out from underneath Morgan to walk to the door. He picked up his wet jeans and slipped his legs back into them as fast as he could. He hopped as he zipped them up and stalled as he reached the top button, "You... you didn't think to tell me that you were still with her after we had our moment?"

Morgan replied, "I thought we weren't going to talk about it again. I thought I missed my chance with you."

Reid ran his hands through his hair, "When you love someone, you  _can't_  miss your chance, because it's impossible to until one of you is dead. Believe me. I've learned that the hard way."

Morgan knew exactly who he was talking about. Maeve. 

Reid continued, "I got sick of prolonging the inevitable and I hiked over here in the rain like... like a freaking idiot... because I thought I knew how you felt. I thought that window was open. And it wasn't. You could still play house with Savannah all day while I lay awake, alone, holding myself at night because when it comes down to it, you won't make that move. I know why you stayed with her. She was your back up plan. But, who... in the hell... benches their first string player because they don't want to injure them? I know what you did, okay? And it wasn't as safe as you thought it was. Because now..." Reid's eyes grew wet, "Now everybody is hurt because you loved the idea of Savannah more than you wanted to fight for me."

When Reid left, the whole house was quiet. Everything was quiet. And Morgan really didn't want to break down because he knew it was all his fault.

 

 


	3. Coming/Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise and Reid takes a shower while Morgan tries to atone.

 

To say Reid wasn't on good terms with Morgan anymore would be a gross understatement. 

Reid was so angry, he wasn't even trying to hide it. Dr. Lewis asked immediately the next day what was wrong and Reid said loudly, "I'm mad at myself for trusting Derek Morgan." Morgan tried to make it up to him. He really did. Flowers, candy, his favorite coffee on his desk every morning, twelve emails, forty two phone calls, twenty nine text messages, and thirty six different Post It notes all explaining how sorry he was. He even stopped him on the way to the bathroom on the jet, getting down on both knees actually begging him for forgiveness.

During week two of the big Morgan/Reid bitchfest, Morgan wrote Reid a six page paper. It was double spaced, twelve point, Times New Roman font, in MLA format with appropriate headings, footnotes, and a works cited page. The title of it was Derek Morgan is the Biggest Dumb Idiot in the World and Here is How He's Going to Do Better. He placed it on Reid's desk. When the doctor got there, he glanced at the title page and actually started laughing, "You're right! You  _are_  a big dumb idiot." Then Reid shoved it in his satchel before heading upstairs to the conference room for their briefing.  

The whole briefing, Reid ignored Morgan, just like he had been for the past two weeks. The case was bloody and the killer left a trail for the FBI to pick up, so here the Behavioral Analysis Unit was flying all the way over to Pottstown, Pennsylvania to clean up some unsub's mess. Must be Thursday. Reid actually bumped Morgan's shoulder when he left the room to get his go bag. Hotch stopped him and asked for the third time if he could just work things out with Reid already because it could start to effect their working relationship and the whole team could get in trouble. Morgan replied that Hotch should consider talking to Reid instead because, between the two of them, Morgan's not the stubborn one. 

Their third plane ride since the whole Savannah thing was just as awkward as the last two. Hotch steered the group of profilers in the direction of the bloodlusting killer in Pottstown with conversation about the nature of the killings, the ritualistic smearing of the blood, the victim pool, the areas of convenience, and all that jazz. Every single idea Morgan tried to pitch to the team was shut down immediately by Reid. Hotch could only take it for so long before raising his hand sharply to command the room before stating, "I've tried to be nice about this. I really have. I don't know what went on between you two, but you'd better get it together before we land, or I am formally suspending you both. I am  _not_  walking into the precinct with two of my best agents corrupting valuable information to solve this case so that they can use it as ammunition to fire at each other. If I wanted to bring a child to work today, I would have brought my own. Are we clear?"

Morgan and Reid nodded silently.

Hotch replied, "Good. Now, Rossi and Lewis, consult the families in the conference room. They're already there and waiting for you. JJ and I will head to the precinct to build the geographical profile. Morgan and Reid? I trust you two will behave at the crime scene, because four people have already lost there lives to this unsub and your tiff will not give way for another."

Reid shifted in his seat and sipped his coffee casually as if he wasn't the problem here. Yeah, alright? Morgan admits it. He fucked up. But, Reid's the one acting out at work, not him. Morgan loves Reid. He really does. But the kid can be a total... well...  _kid_  sometimes and he needs to grow up. He doesn't have to forgive Morgan, but he has to at least try to be an adult about this and keep their personal life out of the office. Yet, Reid sat in the corner, glaring at Morgan over his mug. Morgan closed his eyes in frustration. God, give him strength. 

 

To Morgan's surprise, Reid actually put on a damn good act at the crime scene.

He didn't talk to Morgan more than he absolutely had to, but he did cooperate with the cops and didn't roll his eyes once. As much as Morgan hates to admit it, the little fucker was on his best behavior. He has to remember to send Hotch a fruit basket and a bouquet of flowers for the verbal ass whooping they got in the plane. When Reid set his anger aside and put his head together with Morgan, they noticed a playing card hidden under a newspaper in the alleyway dump site. It was the Ace of Spades. On it was written:  _HAVING FUN YET, AGENTS?_   It was in red pen. Blood red pen. Reid noted that the words were scratched out with a quill.

The unsub was taunting them, which actually helped a lot with the profile. They brought pictures and ideas back to Hotch and JJ. While the crime scene visit and confrencing victim's families gave the BAU some serious headway, they needed more time. So, they ended up at Farmhouse Inn to stay the night before coming back into the precinct bright and early the next morning. 

Good news: the place was a cute as fuck bed and breakfast with the nicest owners in the county.

Bad news: they had seven rooms in the whole inn and three of them were taken. All that was available was two singles and two doubles. Hotch immediately claimed one of the singles, which left one single and two doubles. JJ and Tara raised their hands immediately, "Double!" Now, there's one single and one double left. Reid and Morgan both grabbed one of Rossi's arms and tugged him, saying in unison, "I'll sleep with Dave!"

Rossi tried to shake their hands loose and rolled his eyes, "I'll give one hundred dollars to the first one to get off of me."

"Yes, but if I never take my hand off of you, I'll have to stay in your room. Piece of mind is priceless, Mr. Moneybags." Morgan kept his hand on Rossi's arm as Reid quickly released him.

Reid hissed over Rossi's chest, "You'd rather follow Dave all night then sleep in the same room as me?!"

Rossi raised both of his hands in exasperation, "I'm taking the single, alright? You two need to work out... whatever this is."

And, that's how Morgan ended up in Hell. He closed and locked the door to the super comfy inn double room after Reid pushed past him and threw his bag down on the bed closest to the window. The bag fell off of the edge and onto the floor the moment it landed on the bed, but Reid still got his point across. He wasn't happy. Not one bit. Now, here comes  _Bitchfit: the Musical_. Starring Dr. Spencer Reid. 

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me, just... leave me alone and pretend I'm not here." Reid said, heading over to his bag to pick it up from off of the floor. When he reached it, he bent down. Straight down. In those goddamned business slacks. The booty on this man was a freaking miracle. Morgan's mouth went dry and flooded at the same time as he watched Reid's butt move against the pants as he stood up and deposited the bag on the bed. His head cocked to the side as Reid went through it to pull out toiletries and night clothes with his back to Morgan. So, Morgan just kept staring. Hmm. This arrangement works for the both of them. Reid doesn't have to look at Morgan and Morgan gets booty watching privileges. He swallowed thickly around the moan of appreciation that tried and failed to push itself out of his mouth. The slacks were pinstriped, highlighting every curve and hugging the top of his hips and ass before going straight down his leg and in an indistinct curtain of cloth. But, when he bent, it hugged tighter. And, that was enough for Morgan to nearly lose his footing on the soft carpet.

"Oh, so now, you're quiet--" Reid turned his head toward Morgan in curiosity and Morgan snapped his eyes back up to Reid's face in an unfortunately conspicuous shift of attention, "Were you seriously staring at my ass?"

Morgan replied coolly, "I was admiring the bottom hem of your belt, but I will... stop doing that."

Reid muttered under his breath as he unfolded his pajama pants, "Pig."

Morgan felt a rush of shame, followed by guilt and curtailed with anger, "Well, maybe if you didn't put it out there all the time, I wouldn't have anything to look at."

Reid dropped his pajama pants back into his big grey sack of a duffle bag before turning his body fully with his hands on his hips, "What?"

Morgan folded his arms over his chest, "You know what you look like in those pants! Then you just drop crap around me constantly like some horny little schoolboy. ' _Ooh, look at me, Derek, I have to bend all the way over your desk to pick up my pen_ \--"

"Bullshit." Reid stated angrily, that squiggly vein on the side of his forehead starting to protrude, "If anybody acts and dresses provocatively, it's you, Mr. Tee Shirts That End at His Big Tattooed Biceps. ' _Ooh, look at me, Spencer, as I stare directly into your eyes and flex my arms on the tops of door frames and lift heavy boxes for you_ \--"

Morgan shifted his stance to the other side of his hips, digging his toes into his shoes and clenching his jaw before answering, "I'm not trying to get your attention when I do that."

Reid tossed his hands into the air, "Me neither! I'm just clumsy!"

Morgan grew quiet, "Oh..."

Reid let out a slow smile, "You watch me when I pick stuff up?"

Morgan felt his face heat up and his hands grow restless, "I mean, yeah. You've, you know, got some cakes back there, boy."

"Really? I never really thought about it before, if I'm being honest." Reid laughed as his face lit up, turning his head to look over his own shoulder at his bottom, "Eh. It's okay, I guess."

Morgan passed him a challenging smirk, "Your ass is so big and round and...  _juicy_  that I have to physically refrain from grabbing me a nice handful on the daily."

Reid blushed and let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Why?"

Morgan asked with a sexy eyebrow raise, "Why do I think your ass is sexy, or why do I keep my hands off of it?"

"Well--" the smile dropped from Reid's face, replaced with an icy glare, "God, why am I flirting with you? You're such a douche and I definitely know better."

Morgan winked easily, "It's probably my big, tattooed biceps."

" _Wow_ , you're a dick." Reid turned to his bed, bent, and grabbed up all of his stuff, heading to the bathroom.

Morgan sighed, arms dropping from his chest, "Oh, come on, man. I didn't mean it like--"

"I'm taking a shower!" Reid said in a huff of flustered anger before slamming the bathroom door shut across the room.

Taking the bag off from over his shoulder and moodily tossing it down on his bed and changing into his sweatpants with a groan. He looked through his crap to find his toothbrush. Walking topless to the shower door, Morgan heard the shower running. He knocked, "Hey, dude, you mind if I come in? Gotta brush my teeth."

Reid's voice called out, "Yeah, whatever. Just don't talk to me. I'm still mad at you."

Morgan rolled his eyes as he strong armed the door open, "No shit, Sherlock."

Reid complained from behind the offensively yellow ducky shower curtain, "Don't sarcastically call me 'Sherlock'."

Morgan let out a long burst of breath as he rolled his eyes, turning on the faucet. He loaded up his toothbrush and rinsed it a bit before shoving it in his mouth. He brushed around for a moment before realizing that Reid was totally naked behind him. He smirked and mentally slapped himself at the same time. Goddamnit, Reid was right. He's a pig. But, then again... it wasn't his fault that Reid smelled so good. Mmm, that warm honey filled up the whole room with clouds of soft sweetness. It was intoxicating.

Reid said quietly, "I read your paper."

"What did you think of it?" Morgan asked after spitting into the sink.

Reid replied, "You made some solid points and I how I feel about you romantically is still somehow unaffected. I've been thinking about forgiving you." Morgan grinned and Reid cut him off, "But, that doesn't mean that I will. You chose Savannah over me for a solid month and you didn't even want her. I can't stop dwelling on it. I can't help but see her face. How hurt she was. I can't believe you did that to her. And me? You didn't even think to give us a chance despite how you feel about me and I... I can't stop thinking about it. It's affecting my decision."

Morgan spoke up after rinsing out his mouth, "Reid--"

Reid spoke over him, "Could you? Help me stop thinking about it?"

Morgan blinked, "Wh-what?"

Reid said quietly, "Get in here. Please."

Morgan set his toothbrush down and shut off the sink, heart thudding in his chest as he walked over to the shower curtain. He pushed the yellow duckies aside and stepped in before he could change his own mind. When he closed the curtain, he looked to Reid's wet face. His hair was dark with water and his skin was so delicate out of those clothes. Morgan didn't want to touch first, for fear of messing everything up again. Like he did in the copy room and on his living room couch.

Silent and staring back, Reid watched Morgan as the water dripped over his long lashes. The spray of water traveled down his masculine face and followed on a path down his damp, slender body.

His breath was slow and even, pale chest rising and falling as he opened his lips softly to exhale. Morgan locked eyes with Reid as he reached forward with his hand to run it down his friend's willowy chest. The soap suds there cascaded beautifully along his alabaster skin and Morgan continued. As his hands gathered the soap, he ran his palms down Reid's arms, neck, torso. He leaned in close to brush his hands along Reid's thighs and reached around to slide his hands over the plump, soft, cushiony, wet butt for the first time. Morgan spent a bit more time on his rear than necessary before bringing his hands back up Reid's hard back. He's so sexy.

After a hesitant moment, Morgan knelt completely down on one knee, gazing up at the young doctor with devotion as he leaned in to press a kiss to his hipbone. He lapped up the water there on the soft, raised skin. Morgan nibbled a bit on it. His hands traveled back to Reid's ass, massaging the wet cheeks as he nosed at Reid's stirring, pink cock. He was cut like a good Christian boy. Garcia owes him ten dollars. Morgan spat into his large hand twice before wrapping it around Reid's shaft. He nearly engulfed all Reid had to offer in one handful, barely an inch left to latch his mouth onto, but Morgan did. Turns out, Reid goes crazy when Morgan teases his slit. As Morgan's tongue flicked out, a large wet hand landed heavily on top of his bald head as Reid's back arched against the spray of the water. 

Morgan let out a confident smile, placing a kiss on Reid's thigh before kissing his way up his leg. He trailed his lips higher and higher along his heated skin, sucking and nibbling bites into it. As the young man's breath hitched, Morgan breathed against a red mark he sucked into his leg. He smirked into the arched muscle of coworker's upper thigh before rubbing his stubbly jaw against it and slapping a firm smack against Reid's wet ass cheek. 

Reid let out another gasp and chuckled at the sound of his own sudden loud expletive echoed through the shower walls, humming out, "I kind of liked that."

"I'm sure you did, you naughty boy." Morgan gleefully licked along his body before he started sucking at his skin again, lowering the other knee to stabilize himself. He heard a mix of Reid's enthusiastic groans as lifted his head up to Reid's half mast cock and took him all the way down to the root. Thankfully, Reid doesn't have too much to give, so Morgan can take all of him in without a blink. Choking the first time around really ain't cute. 

Morgan held his gaze during the entire suck. Reid stared back greedily until Morgan flicked his tongue down at the base. He tossed his head back and scratched at the back of Morgan's head, running his nails along the back of his neck. Then, he let it out. A long, shy purring groan from the back of his throat. It was soft and deep and guttural, but so unbelievably coy. Morgan knew it. He sounded exactly how Morgan pictured he would. So bashful, yet so sexy. Like he was too embarrassed to be so exposed, but too turned on to push away. It was perfect.

Running a firm hand up Reid's thin, trembling chest, Morgan pulled off gently. He looked up at Reid from where he knelt in the shower, soaking wet in his sweatpants and grinning knowingly through bitten lips, "Get down here."

Reid asked coyly through his blush, hands still rubbing along the back of his shaved head, "You sure?"

Morgan winked, "Yeah. These pants are wet. I'm going to need serious some help getting them off. You've got a couple doctorates, I think you can figure it out."

Reid slowly traced his forefinger along Morgan's jaw until it ran up to Morgan's cheekbone, "I'm sure I can... give it a go."

"Yeah, baby. Just give me a moment." Morgan swallowed down as he looked at Reid, nudging his face forward to Reid's cock and licking it back into his mouth. He looked directly into Reid's eyes during the entire time until Reid's head tipped back a little as he really got in to it. Morgan greedily took in the look of Reid's bare neck, stretching and stretching. The water began to splash onto Morgan's face now that Reid's head wasn't blocking it. And some of the soap on Reid's shoulder fell straight into his eyes. Morgan winced and closed his eyes, feeling his entire left eye turn into fire. He sucked up the pain though. He worked way too hard for this blow job to give up on it now and--Reid's body seized up in shock, shouting out, "Augh! Cold! Cold water!"

 

He tripped back to reach for the shower handle to turn it off and overestimated it in his shock, slipping backwards. Morgan reached up and grabbed him midair, one eye burning with soap and blurring his vision when Reid slipped out of his hands in surprise and the poor kid's shoulder jammed into the shower handle.

They were both in pain and screaming and the water was fucking hella cold as shit. Morgan pushed Reid out of the way, scrambling for the handle to turn it off as Reid tried to get there first and Reid accidentally jabbed his elbow directly into Morgan's only good eye, which hurt unbelievably bad. Finally, the freezing flow of cold water stopped stabbing them. Reid found a way to shut it off, thank God.

The two sat in the tub in varying degrees of agony, Reid nursing his aching shoulder and Morgan rubbing at both of his eyes furiously for two different reasons. Reid started to laugh, "Well, that crashed and burned."

Morgan asked blindly into the room, "But, the oral was pretty nice, right?"

Reid's hand appeared on Morgan's shoulder, startling him as Reid replied, "Top notch."

"Good." Morgan complained out, "Christ. Get me a towel, would ya? My eyes are literally being burned alive." As he heard Reid stand, he called out, "But don't put any clothes on. When my vision returns, I want your ass to be the first thing I see."

He heard Reid's muffled laughter from behind the obscene ducky shower curtain as it dragged back. Within moments, there was a soft, fluffy cloth wiping gently at his eyes. Mmm. That felt nice. When Morgan felt like the soap was significantly out of his eye, he placed his hand on top of Reid's hand on the towel. When he did, he saw Reid's face, filled with gentle concern. His plump lips were red bitten and pretty, lashes long and wet, hair a matted wet mess. Sitting on the edge of the tub, leaned forward in concern, leaving space for Morgan between his wet, surprisingly hairy calves, Reid was the most beautiful thing Morgan has ever seen. Reid began to fuss over the other eye, "Crap. I  _really_  got you in that one. You're going to need ice." 

Morgan asked, "What about your shoulder?"

"Tis just a flesh wound." Reid smiled gently, "I've had worse."

Morgan reached forward and brushed his knuckles against Reid's chin, breathing out in complete honesty, "...you're so pretty. God, look atcha."

Reid scoffed, handing Morgan the towel before standing and stepping out of the tub, "One hell of a head injury on you, man. I'm going to go get some clothes on and ask the front desk where we can get ice--"

Morgan grabbed Reid by the hand and tugged, "Hey. I'm not even hurt that bad. I've gotten an elbow to the eye at least twice a month for the past fifteen years. My brow bone's damn near bionic, alright?" Reid laughed and Morgan smiled back, saying simply, "I've always thought that about you, you know? I say it all the time and I don't know why you think I'm playin. You're a beautiful man, Spencer. Truly. If I had my wits about me, I would have made you mine the moment I laid eyes on you. But, I'm an idiot, and I'm trying to do better. So, every day, I'm going to remind you of your beauty, and your kindness, and your brilliance. And I'm going to look you in the eyes and tell you that I love you. That's a promise."

Reid's eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion and he asked, "Can you stand up, please, Casanova? We need to dry off."

Morgan let Reid pull him to stand in the water splattered tub, glad for the assistance due to the whole half-blind thing. When he rose, he realized that the tub was definitely slipperier than he remembers it being. Reid stabilized him with deceptively strong palms and when Morgan felt confident to get out of the tub, his sopping wet sweatpants were pouring water all over the floor. They ignored it and hobbled together out of the wet tiled bathroom and into the warm, carpeted bedroom, snagging a couple of those fluffy complimentary towels on the way. 

They stood quietly between their beds. Morgan wiped Reid's damp chest dry with one of the towels and Reid returned the favor, getting Morgan out of those wet clothes. They rubbed and warmed and dried each other with rapt attention paid to their skin. Reid's pale skin reddened with the warmth and Morgan's brown skin grew sallower and blanched in the midst of the dry air.  When they finished, Morgan tugged Reid over to his bed. Reid sat patiently. Leaving him there for a moment, Morgan turned to rifle through his duffle bag for a bottle of hydrating lotion with eucalyptus. Reid's muscels relaxed under Morgan's touch as the older man warmed the lotion with his hands before caressing every last bit of Reid's skin. The aromathereputic scent and the softness of the cream as it slid over Reid's skin caused them both to sink into the feeling of drowsy contentment. Reid took the lotion from him mid-massage and began rubbing it gently into Morgan's skin. His hands felt purposeful and trustworthy. His gentleness was a blessing.

It didn't take long for the two men to fall into a soft kiss and an even softer embrace. Morgan ran his hands through Reid's damp curls, pulling him forward into his body. Reid followed with a soft moan before it turned into a sharp grunt of pain. Morgan pushed his face back in concern, "Your shoulder still giving you trouble?"

"Yeah." Reid replied shamefully, "It hurts when I move it."

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, we should probably ice it. And, I've got a first aid kit in my bag. It's got one of those little slings in there too."

Reid placed one of his hands on the side of Morgan's face, gazing back at him with trust, "You're always so prepared."

Morgan winked, "Well, I was a Boy Scout for a few months, so... some of that must have rubbed off." 

Reid gave Morgan a long, flirty look before wetting his lower lip with his tongue, "Speaking of rubbing off."

"Oh? I touch on his body a little bit and Pretty Boy's a full grown flirt now, huh?" Morgan laughed good naturedly before pulling Reid in for a soft, slow kiss. He ran his hands down Reid's warm body and moved his lips to his neck, "You wanna lay down, baby? Let me finish what we started in the shower? Get you all wet again?"

Reid let out a noise of pleasure, stretching his neck back to give Morgan more room to kiss and lick and bite. It was plain to see that Reid wanted more. Wouldn't take long at all to get him hard again. Would take even less time to get him dripping with need. Morgan wants to make him cum so badly, he can almost feel the passion bursting inside of him. Bringing Reid to orgasm is the only thing on his mind. Well, that and "touch touch soft skin hard arms cute muscles pretty cock so pretty gosh just wanna bury my face in that butt and suffocate". 

"Did you just say you want to  _bury your face in my butt and suffocate_?" Reid started to cackle in surprise, pulling Morgan's face up to give him some eye contact, "Man, that's weird."

Morgan replied, completely shameless upon hearing he spoke his thoughts out loud, "It's how I wanna go out, okay? Sue me for wanting to die in style."

Reid leaned forward and kissed Morgan's lips gently before asking, "Giving analingus? That's gotta be the least stylish way I've ever heard." 

"That's because you haven't had me eat your ass." Morgan rolled his eyes. 

Reid smirked, wrapping his uninjured arm around Morgan's waist, "I've never had it done. And while it sounds... mildly entertaining, I'd rather die in a room filled to the brim in kittens and puppies and dandelions. The cuteness would keep me happy while my seasonal ragweed allergy drives the knife in." 

"Creative." Morgan closed his eyes as Reid settled in to rest his head on his chest, "None of your partners ever ate your booty? No offense to them, but... what the fuck? Why not?" 

Reid nibbled on Morgan's earlobe with a smirk and whispered something else with a gentle whine of need to his voice -- something very, very dirty.

Morgan's jaw dropped and he shuddered as Reid breathed the sweetest nothings into his ear, "Baby, no. You can't--"

Reid rest his hand on Morgan's chest, chuckling darkly before looking him up and down and adding something so remarkably dirty, Morgan's whole body froze, "You better stop with that shit before you make my dick hard."

Reid chuckled playfully and ran his hand up the side of Morgan's jaw, adding another quiet promise. It had everything to do with Morgan's "make you wet" comment from earlier.

" _Shit_ , don't start something you can't finish, kid." Morgan said through a bit lip, "I'm not gonna sit here all boned up like an idiot while you laugh at me. This is not a joke, okay? My dick is in a state of crisis and your arm is too injured to follow through with  _anything_  you're talking about. You need both hands to..." 

Glancing down at Morgan's hardening cock with interest, Reid's face went flush with arousal as he spoke softly, "Oh, there are ways around it."

Morgan reached up and pressed his hand against Reid's shoulder blade and the young man hissed in discomfort, "See? And I was being gentle this time." 

Reid lowered his head and gripped his upper arm, "Ow..."

Morgan replied, "I'm not letting you acrobat yourself around while you're in pain. I'm just not." 

"Fine. Buzzkill." Reid shuffled back into the bed sheets with a sour look on his face as he glanced over at Morgan, "So, about that ice we both need..."

Morgan pushed his way up off of the bed, bare feet colliding with the warm carpet, "Yeah, I'm on it."

As he rifled through a pile of clothes on the floor for his black work slacks, Morgan felt eyes burning two holes in the back of his neck.  Morgan bent and slipped his legs into the simple pants before zipping them up and turning to meet Reid's eyes. The young doctor lay leaning on his uninjured shoulder, wrapped in clean white sheets, damp hair a complete mess, a flush high over his cheeks and chest, and an appraising gaze sharp enough to cut glass. Morgan let out a knowing smirk as he fastened the top button of his slacks, "Like what you see, kid?"

Reid answered with a simple smile, "Eh, you're okay."

Morgan laughed at that note and picked his shirt up from off of the ground, balling it up and tossing it at Reid's face, "Don't get cute with me, Doctor. We're not dating yet. There's no safe zone for you."

Reid pulled the tee shirt off from where it rested over his head, giving out a sarcastic huff of breath, "Yet?"

Morgan walked backwards toward the door, "You heard me. I know you've forgiven me." Morgan gave Reid a nice long sweep of his eyes across his body. He couldn't help but notice that Reid was still naked under that sheet, skin so soft and hard in all the right places. Masculine enough to make Morgan's mouth water, but cute enough to make him blush for just thinking about it. He added with a flirtatious wink, "With your fine ass."

Playing with the shirt in his long, nimble fingers, Reid answered knowingly, "Don't play me like that. Looking at me with those eyes like you have me all figured out. You don't. We can't do that to each other. It's against the rules."

"Yeah, I know. I know. Because I'll profile you and then you'll profile me and before we know it, it'll be the damned Profiling Olympics up in here and one or both of us ends up fired in the aftermath." Morgan said easily as he got closer and closer to the door, hand closing around the silver painted doorknob and turning it in his hands, "But, I didn't have to dig hard enough for that. You came to my door soaking wet at eleven o'clock at night half naked on a Tuesday night to throw yourself on me, doesn't take the BAU to figure out why."

Reid winced, "I could have stood to be a little bit more subtle."

Morgan pulled the door open from behind him, "No. I liked it."

Reid made a face and asked, "Why?"

Morgan replied, "Because no one but you would have done that."

Reid watched quietly as Morgan walked out of the door, closing it shut between them. Morgan headed down the long, Persian rug covered hallway, past all of the cutesy flower paintings and the well-crafted wooden walls and ivory tapestries. When he walked down the nice flight of winding stairs lit by gaslight. It was beautiful, kinda romantic. If he were to choose a nice spot for a weekend getaway for him and someone special, it would be here. You know, if there wasn't a serial killer stalking the town. 

As Morgan approached the living room, turned reception area, he approached the charming front desk. He asked the kindly older woman sitting there where he could get ice. 

She got him what he needed and when Morgan got back to the room, he wrapped two washcloths in some of the ice. He patched up Reid's shoulder, which was a tad bit bruised, getting the cloth sling out of his bag and handed Reid one of the ice cloths to press against his reddened skin. He curled his hand in the other washcloth and laid down beside Reid, pulling the sheets up as Reid snuggled his face into Morgan's chest. The kid angled a pillow behind him to hold the ice pack in place as he placed a hand on Morgan's toned belly. Morgan smiled contentedly at the sight and placed the other ice pack over his eye.

They talked a bit.

About nothing and everything. Reid speaks about his slightly embarrassing, surprisingly funny, almost pathetic dating history while Morgan touches on his tiring string of serial monogamy. A couple of funny anecdotes about Reid's accidentally exhibitionistic reference section tumble with a flirty librarian and Morgan's night spent locked out of his house naked after sleeping with a girl who didn't tell him she had a pissed off identical twin.

Then, it got serious real quick. They talked about pain and fear and lost love turning dark. They talked about their job -- how hard it was to imagine having a family when they see them get torn apart every day. It's so easy for everything they hold dear to be ripped right out of their hands in the blink of an eye. Yeah, it's a shitty way to look at the world, but it's true. Everything in life is precious, especially the good stuff. Like a nice meal, beautiful music, and being in love. All of that's a gift. And gifts deserve honoring. Reid told Morgan that the way they feel for each other is definitely one of those gifts of life, and while he was hurt by what Morgan did, it didn't change a lick of what his heart wanted (no matter how much Reid wanted it to). He was still in love with Morgan. It was strong and real. He told Morgan that he felt powerful and beautiful and loved when they're together. For him, that was major.

He told Morgan that he noticed his looks immediately when they first met. He remembered it like it was yesterday, he said. Gideon introduced him to the smart-talking Chicago cop with a brilliant mind who had just joined the BAU a year or so before he had. When Reid saw him, he almost couldn't believe how gorgeous he was. He couldn't believe Morgan was real. When they shook hands -- when they touched -- Reid fell in lust. Everything about him was a turn on, from the way he spoke to the way he walked to the way he gazed at people when he was paying attention to them. With a slight bit of bashfulness, Reid admits to imagining all sorts of scenarios between the two of them during work. But, Reid assured him, the feelings he felt toward Morgan were never ones of love. He was just sexually aware of him. More than anything else, they were friends and teammates. All else was just extra thoughts of dirty pleasure, cataloging Morgan's topless, sweaty body in the gym, raw spank bank material for when he was alone.

What got Reid hooked romantically was when Prentiss "died". He went to JJ's when he was feeling down, but she had a man and a child at home to take care of. Sometimes, he felt as if he was intruding on their lives. He probably was too. So, Reid went to the next best place: Morgan's. Morgan was kind and friendly. They both loved Emily immensely and losing her hit them both just as hard. So, Morgan stayed up with him. They talked on the couch and drank tea until they fell asleep; God knows how many times they did that. And, being with Morgan like that... it felt good. It felt right. Like they belonged together.  When Prentiss came back, Reid missed it. He didn't have a reason to go to Morgan's, so he didn't.

Then, he met Maeve and his life became the shit end of a telenovela and when she died too, Reid knew exactly what would feel like home. But, he fell for her harder than he'd ever fallen before. He nearly died for her. Going to Morgan to grieve felt like cheating on her memory. So, he shut everyone out. Including Morgan. There was nowhere to turn for real comfort, truly, and his life crashed down on him. He couldn't talk to anybody. He wouldn't. Until Morgan called and left him a message. Until he heard Morgan's voice for the first time since he locked himself in his apartment. Only then, did he start to see the light at the end of the tunnel. And when the team came by to steamroll him down with affection and condolences, Morgan held him. His arms wrapped around Reid so closely, so warmly, so tightly. He would never let go. Ever. Not if Reid didn't want him to. So, the team stuck around and helped him clean up. But Morgan tugged Reid's arm until they had stepped into Reid's bathroom, closing the door behind them. Morgan gave him another hug. He told Reid it was okay if he cried. It was okay to feel sad. When Reid was ready to talk, he would be there to listen. Wherever. Whenever. Reid cried. Morgan held him together. Reid had never felt safer in his life. Ever.

Then, he knew.

It was Morgan.

It was always Morgan.

It will always be Morgan.

And, right when he got the courage to come up to Morgan and tell him how he felt, Garcia started teasing Morgan in the office about this cute nurse named Savannah. His heart was shattered. Broken beyond recognition. He told Morgan that he remembers hearing everyone come back to work after Valentine's Day, regaling of their night. Hotch and Beth sharing a romantic star gazing picnic. Rossi and his lady friend out on a top floor champagne lounge. Even Penelope and Kevin ran into Morgan and Savannah at the same restaurant and they had a double date. Good for them. Reid spent the night recalculating the mass of every pen in his kitchen drawer. Then, he watched a little Stargate. Then, he rearranged the four pairs of shoes in his closet by size and all of his cardigans by color. Then, he refolded his laundry and jacked off to the same old Playboy magazines he found solace in as a frustrated teen. Super romantic. 

Garcia introduced Reid to Tinder, which ended in a couple of awkward dates with a small host of randos. Three self obsessed meathead alpha males looking for a skinny twinky dude to own, trying fruitlessly to fill a desire the media told them they wanted. And two women who were obsessed with cats and DIYs on Pintrest. Tinder was soon deleted.

Then, Garcia introduced Reid to Grindr. Grindr had its moments, but it was a bit too intense for him. It led him to a hot Russian Literature professor. They went for coffee and screwed a couple times, but in the end, it wasn't anything serious. It felt like nothing was serious when it comes to modern people in relationships. No one sees the value in romanticism anymore. No one believes in the power of love.

He didn't expect to kiss Morgan in the copy room. If he had, Reid said, he would have popped a breath mint beforehand at least and deleted his Grindr account at best. He'd never need some meaningless fling again after kissing Derek Morgan. They were so closely entangled, so passionately connected. Reid felt a bit embarrassed by how eager he was to get Morgan's top off. He wasn't thinking about anything other than running his hands over every last inch of Morgan's skin until the guy changed his mind and stopped kissing him. But, Morgan didn't. It was perfect. You know, until the desk broke on them mid-hump. 

That moment they shared was so intense, so raw. He knew Morgan felt it too. He could see it in Morgan's eyes. But, he was still with Savannah. He cheated on her, not only physically, but emotionally. He needed an out so that he could find his way back to Reid after he left her. So, Reid gave him one and ran to the bathroom with his satchel over himself until he could get into a stall and unbuckle his pants to stroke out his frustrations like he always does. This time, he didn't need to pretend he knew how Morgan's lips felt on his neck, how his hands felt caressing his body, how hard his cock felt in his jeans. He knew. And it got him off harder than anything ever did.

Every day Reid's mind drifted to that copy room and every time he saw Morgan he didn't know if the blood was going to rush to his face or his cock first. All he did know was this kiss pushed him off of the edge. If he was in lust before and love sooner, he was head over heels now. And, when he and Morgan locked eyes across the bullpen, he knew that through some celestial miracle Morgan felt it too. Reid deluded himself into thinking that if Morgan knew how Reid felt and Morgan felt the same, he was probably waiting for Reid to make the first move now. Obviously after sharing a kiss like that with a man he feels so passionately for, Morgan ended it with Savannah. I mean, who could stand to look their girlfriend in the eye every day and pretend that they didn't have a borderline beautiful make out session with the man they love. No one. So, Reid assumed.

He took his clothes off, got out some KY, and put his fingers as far and as deep as they could go. He didn't want to wait when he got there. He just wanted to shove Morgan down and... well... you get the picture. The bus was coming soon, so Reid just put on pants and a jacket before slipping into some shoes and running to catch it in the rain.

When he got to Morgan's place and his love was accepted immediately, they tumbled into the couch and Morgan kissed him like he was the only man in the world worth his lips. Then, Savannah came down the stairs and saw them. And, Reid saw her. 

After the copy room, Morgan chose her over Reid. But, when Reid came over, Morgan not only didn't stop Reid from kissing him, he laid Reid down like he was actually available to fuck him. All the while, he still had a girlfriend who also coincidentally did not know that Morgan was in love with another man, which means that no matter how he felt, Morgan would  _still_  chose her. Reid felt the most intense, deep-seated, soul crushing embarrassment he had ever felt in his entire life. He felt betrayed and used and unwanted. He needed to leave. 

Shortly after leaving, Reid knew that he didn't think of what Morgan was going through. He didn't even think to look through Morgan's eyes, or even give him a chance to explain himself. But, he had already left. He couldn't go back now. He was still mad. But, the anger was fading. Every time he saw Morgan's face. His kind hearted eyes. His open apologetic nature. He truly felt bad. And Reid forgave him immediately. But, it still hurt and Morgan couldn't be let off the hook so easily. So, Reid kept him sharp.

Then, he was naked. In the shower. And Morgan was there. Brushing his teeth topless. 

Reid has many skills, but holding a grudge when he wasn't angry isn't one of them. He invited Morgan in and the rest was all she wrote.

When Reid finished his story, Morgan stared back at him with utter fondness overshadowing the surprise as he smirked, "So, you jerked off to me in the bathroom that day?"

Reid rolled his eyes, "Is that all you got from it?"

"No." Morgan smirked, leaning down to press a kiss to Reid's temple, "Hey. Hey! Don't give me that look. I did get the story. It was deep as hell. I actually didn't know you thought about me that much. Heck, I didn't know you've wanted to fuck me as long as I've wanted to fuck you."

Reid asked, "You've wanted to have sex with me since you met me? Bullshit. I was weird back then."

"And, you're weird now." Morgan replied easily, "Man, I don't know. I just... you were so cute and innocent and shy. I wondered, you know, what you would sound like."

Reid furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "You heard my voice. I introduced myself clearly."

Morgan shook his head, "Nah, Pretty Boy. I wondered what you would sound like when you were about to--"

Reid cut him off quickly, a blush spreading across his face, "Oh! Oh, wow. You did. That's... that's nuts, man, whoa."

Morgan teased gently, "Hey, you were shy and quiet. It was bound to be cute. And you don't disappoint by the way. What your lips did in that shower, woo. Getting me a little horny just thinking about it."

Reid burrowed his face into Morgan's chest in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I can't really help it. I don't let many people touch me, but when I do... and they touch me intimately... I can't control the sounds I make. They just pour out of me. I don't know if it's relief or comfort or what. I just tend to... make noise. It gets a lot louder than the shower, honestly. when I'm getting... well..."

Morgan asked with an inquisitive smile, "When you're getting..."

"You know,  _fucked_." Reid mumbled, warm cheeks getting warmer, "I have to be damn near gagged to keep me quiet. It's humiliating."

Morgan nibbled on his lower lip, a growl pushing itself out of his throat, "Damn, I want to hear that so bad."

Reid held Morgan tighter around his middle, "Gosh. This is so weird. Us. We've been friends for how long? And now we're talking about sex like it's commonplace between us. And the kissing and the snuggling and the holding each other. It's so... different."

Morgan inquired, "Good different?"

Reid smiled into Morgan's chest, kissing the warm skin gently, "Yeah. Definitely."

So, they kept talking. Into the wee hours of the night. They just couldn't shut up once they got going. They didn't even know how much time was passing. Morgan snuck a glance at the clock after watching Reid yawn softly against his body. It was nearly three in the morning. That didn't stop them, though. They kept at it. Reid fell asleep first, still mumbling under his breath mid-snooze, cute as a goddamned button. He was beautiful like that. His head rested against Morgan's chest. His smooth, pale, back dusted with a few beauty marks that Morgan never knew about. One under his shoulder blade. Two at the fourth notch at the base of his neck. A couple more smattered on his upper hip and lower spine.

His skin grew feverish with sleep, but Morgan attested that to Reid's weight. His slight form probably causes him to overheat. Paired with shortness of breath, muscle spasms, and the occasional painful chest wall contractions, Reid was probably uncomfortable in his own skin most of the time. Morgan would know, he was skinny like that in high school. But, Reid never complains about it or even makes a move to work on himself. Morgan doesn't see why he should. He's beautiful just the way he is. But, a bit of a cardio routine could only help. Morgan wishes he would stop thinking like that when he looks at Reid. He loves and accepts his body wholeheartedly, but it wouldn't kill him to excersize. Morgan smiled to himself. Maybe it's because Morgan wants to get him in the gym. He wants to put his hands all over Reid's skin as he stretches him out, watch him sweat and grunt, stare while he does his deep lunges, smack that booty for sport. Oh, yeah. The things he would do to Reid on a yoga mat. The places he would put his tongue.

If that wasn't a good thought to drift off to sleep to, nothing was. 

Morgan actually dreamt about it too. Reid in those tiny little shorts and that thin red sweatshirt, bending over and begging on a Spin bike. Working and working and pushing his slender little body into a sweat. Then, when he finally finished, he upended an entire water bottle over his head. The clear streams slipped down his fragile form and delicate features, his hair was wet and curly, his damp chest heaving as he gave Morgan a distinct wink before sinking his body down onto a flat bench. Then he laid over that flat bench and pulled all of his clothes off and... holy moly. Talk about a happy dream. 

When they woke at the alarm both hard, the two lingered in bed kissing like teenagers. Reid's mouth tasted sour with sleep, but his lips were softer than a feather down pillow. Their naked bodies moved together under the high thread count sheets and they pressed kisses to ears, necks, collarbones, chests, everywhere. Reid moaned into Morgan's skin and lit it on fire with every "uh", "ah", and "mmm". He got even louder with hands fisted in his hair. Morgan moved down lower and lower, down Reid's sallow sternum and past his soft, flat belly. Morgan nosed through the soft, well groomed pubic hair and sucked Reid's hard, leaking cock into his mouth. Fuck, he was obsessed with that cute cut cock. Morgan could have it in his mouth all day, playing with it, licking it, sucking it, having direct power over Reid's sexual experience. It was like a damn drug.

Reid grew breathy and hot. His skin moistened with sweat. His back arched against the sheets. He ran his big hands over Morgan's bald head like a damned crystal ball. He breathed harder and harder, chest heaving steadily with every hard suck Morgan offered. Morgan ran a hand up Reid's body and caressed his skin everywhere he could reach. Reid's breaths got curt, his eyes squeezed shut. He grabbed Morgan's head harder, smacking at the back of his neck as he whispered out as quietly as he could to be mindful of the people sharing the floor, "Uh, yeah! Ah, like that! Mmm! Yes! Ahh, ah, ah, yeah! Suck. Suck! Ah!" 

He started to whine, smacking his hands against the back of Morgan's head and calling him "baby" under his breath. Morgan was in fucking heaven. Drowning in dick, thighs clamped hard against his ears, heels digging into his spine, hands gripping and rubbing and spanking his head, Reid's hushed voice breathing out commands. Morgan rutted his hips into a pooled up pile of blankets while he sucked Reid's cock. His body stuttered against the sheets. He was pretending he was deep inside Reid, as far as he could go, fucking him loud against the heat of the rising sun streaming in through the blinds.

"Mmm, gonna cum... gonna cum in your mouth, Morgan... ahh, yeah, take me there... please... so close, ahh..." Reid's breathing raced and he croaked out those words, straining to keep himself quiet as Morgan took him as deep as he could, sucking as hard as his body would let him. He felt Reid's body tighten up, harder and harder, ready to blow.

There was a sharp knocking at the door.

Morgan spit Reid's cock out of his mouth and said toward the door, "What?!"

Hotch said sternly through the door, "Be downstairs and ready in 20."

Reid answered breathlessly, "Got it, Hotch!"

They waited a moment, Morgan's hand on Reid's chest as they heard the footsteps walk away. Reid looked at Morgan, "You think he's gone?"

Morgan nodded, "Definitely. Is it cool if I keep... you know?"

"Are you kidding? Yeah. Of course." Reid answered with a shy smile on his face that made Morgan just want to kiss it off, "You want a pillow for your knees or something?"

Morgan reached for it as soon as Reid picked one up from beside them, handing it over, "That would actually be great. Thanks, man."

"No problem, dude." Reid answered. He watched as Morgan shifted the pillow under his hips right where he needed it and settled back down. Reid added, "That's not your knees."

Morgan winked before ducking back down to lick at the tip of Reid's cock, "I know."

Reid moaned, "Ahh, fuck. You're so sexy. How are you so sexy?"

Morgan sucked Reid's cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head enthusiastically. He put his own hips to work, humping against that pillow like it was the tight booty of the man he loved. Reid started doing that heavy breathing thing again. Morgan thumbed at Reid's nipples. Morgan felt his pillow get all wet with pre-cum. Reid started to swear. Morgan glanced at the clock. They had fourteen minutes. 

Reid's back arched hard against the mattress and he whispered harshly, "Ahh! You're making me cum! You're making me cum!"

Knowing that he didn't have enough time to go to the bathroom and take another shower, Morgan made the split decision to swallow. Now, he doesn't usually do that. He'd rather take it to the chest or the neck or something. Cum doesn't taste like whipped cream, alright? It tastes like balls. Fucking disgusting. But, he doesn't have time to get all the sticky stuff off of his body in a sufficient enough way to walk into work with a bunch of cops without feeling gross about it. So, Morgan swallowed it. Caught it and knocked it back like it was a shot of rum just to get it over with, trying to focus on how hot Reid looked. The kid nearly sat up, pushing Morgan's head into his lap, chest heaving hard, eyes squeezed shut, brows doing that puppy thing, lips parting gently as a bunch of curt, soft moans pushed out of his pretty mouth.

That was hot. Next level hot. Especially when he was done climaxing and he was coming down from his orgasm, all sweaty and bashful and back in the moment. He let Morgan suck the aftershocks out of him, and let out a gentle, "Oh, baby, that was good..."

Morgan came hard into the pillow as soon as he heard Reid say that. His mouth was still stuffed with cock, so he expressed his euphoria by thumping his leg against the bed and digging his hands into the bed sheets beside Reid's body. When he finished, he pulled his mouth off of Reid's softening dick, wiping himself off on the pillow case before tossing it on the floor, "Fuck, man."

Reid looked up at him fondly from where he lay against the sweat dampened sheets, hair a mussed, sweaty mess, "Got that right. Jeez, I came so  _hard_."

Morgan pushed himself up to straddle Reid's body, gazing back down at him contentedly, "You did. Got me right in the throat, Pretty Boy, damn."

"And I saw you with that pillow. Way to make a guy jealous." Reid reached up and traced a line down Morgan's chest with his finger before grabbing onto his shoulders, "Come over here and kiss me."

Morgan smirked, "Oh, you sure want this chocolate, baby?"

Reid bit his lip in anticipation, "Mmm, you know how I am with sweets."

Morgan groaned, grabbing Reid's face and pulling up up to kiss his decadent lips over and over again. Reid ran his hands over his chest and shoulders, resting them on the back of his head as they kissed. His hair was soft against Morgan's cheeks and his chin was all stubbly. He was so warm, so pretty, so soft, so cute, all Morgan's. Morgan pushed him back down into the sheets for a long, searching kiss as the covers settled around their nude bodies and Reid whispered against his lips, "I wish we could stay here all day... oh, shit! What time is it?!"

Glancing at the clock, they both yelled out a harsh swear, scrambling out of bed.

Morgan swiftly stood on Reid's abandoned ice washcloth which turned into a puddle of water on the floor. That bitch was _cold_. Reid pushed him out of the way so that he could get to the bathroom. Morgan scoffed and ran to his duffle bag, shoving on some boxer briefs and jeans before wrestling on a clean red v-neck thermal. He then grabbed his shaving kit and walked into the bathroom to see--oh, God! Too soon. Too soon. Reid was naked peeing and brushing his teeth. Morgan tried to ignore it, but it was kind of weird.

Morgan gave himself a whore's bath real quick under his thermal, clean washcloth wiping up the most of the "just sucked some dick" smell off of him. Some deodorant and cologne should clear that right up. Slapping on some warm water and shaving cream, Morgan pulled out one of those Gilettes and went to work on his face, which got all kinds of prickly since yesterday. The stubble must have felt real nice and burn-y on Reid's thighs. He looked in the mirror at his eye. The one Reid got in the shower yesterday was totally swollen black. Dammit. That does not look pretty. While he was shaving and wondering how he was going to hide a black eye in front of his coworkers, Reid washed his hands with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and leaned down in the sink to rinse his teeth, turning it off and heading out into the bedroom. Morgan rinsed the razor and moved on to his upper lip. Something crashed in the bedroom. Morgan asked, "You okay?"

Reid answered through the wall, "Yeah! My shoulder did not heal the way I thought it did. Sweater vests are no longer fun."

Morgan chuckled as he rinsed off his razor again, "They never were, Pretty Boy, they never were."

"I don't need fashion advice from a man who wears tee shirts to a government job." Reid said jovially as Morgan continued to shave his face.

Morgan shrugged, "Touche."

Reid bounded right back into the bathroom, baby blue Oxford tucked into a pair of brown slacks with a leather belt holding them up. He headed to the tub, turning it on and reaching for his clearance honey shampoo on the wall caddy before bending down and wetting his hair. He squeezed some into his hand before getting all the suds going and rinsing it out immediately. Reid shut off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack beside the shower, rubbing it all over his head the way one would dry a Saint Bernard. Morgan watched as he shaved his neck. What an odd duck, that one.

He then grabbed something else from the wall caddy, had to be conditioner. Reid got some all over his hands and just ran his fingers all over it with zero rhyme or reason to the way he did it. Just utter chaos. Morgan sighed as he finished shaving his face, leaning down to rinse it off and slap some aftershave on before loading up his toothbrush with paste, "Is that seriously how you style that birds' nest every day?"

Reid panted, "Yeah, why?"

Morgan glanced up at the ceiling, "Fix it, Jesus."

"Well, you sure didn't have a problem with my hair when you were pulling on it this morning, so..." Reid said simply before wetting and soaping up a washcloth, exiting the room with a knowing smirk.

Morgan started brushing his teeth, "Well, fuck, look at you. You get your dick wet and all of a sudden you're the comeback kid."

They were dressed and clean and downstairs two minutes late, Reid clad in a cloth sling and Morgan with a very obvious black eye. As they approached Rossi, Hotch, JJ, and Lewis, the whole team gasped at the sight of them. They were probably making up their own stories in their heads, and Morgan and Reid were content to let them think whatever they wanted. There's no way they're coming clean about what happened. As far as the team knows, Reid and Morgan were fighting pretty bad for weeks and then got stuck in a room together overnight. If they come out injured, it wouldn't take a profiler to assume the two got into a physical altercation at some point in the night. Thing is... they didn't. They made up and Morgan sucked Reid off in the shower until the water ran cold and out of surprise Reid slipped knocking Morgan in the face and, trying to catch him, Morgan steered Reid into bruising his shoulder on a shower handle. But, that story will never be told. Heck no. Not on either of their lives. 

As far as they're concerned, they kicked each other's asses. That's a way better story. Rossi asked with a smirk, "Who won?"

Morgan and Reid both answered at the same time, "Me."


	4. Derek Morgan is the World's Biggest Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Quantico, Reid realizes he has no backbone.

The case didn't take too long to close. By the end of the day, Morgan was chasing the evil fucker down through a pumpkin crop field with Hotch and JJ in tow. Morgan stepped in at least six pumpkins, totaling his shoes. Awesome. It felt extra good to wrestle handcuffs on the guy, you know, since (on top of the four gruesome murders he committed) he fucked up Morgan's Nikes. If only he could get another few months in the slammer for that. 

It was close to midnight by the time they got the Pennsylvania half of the paperwork done and the team couldn't wait to get back to the B&B to get some shut eye. Sadly, it didn't go without noticing that Morgan and Reid were not only  _not_  at each other's throats today, but they actually seemed kinda friendly. Lewis confronted the two about their yo-yoing relationship in the van ride back to their rooms from the precinct, "You two aren't pissed at each other today."

Morgan steered the van off of the main road and into the town, "Yeah, I know."

JJ spoke up from the backseat, "So... what's up with that? You two make up or something?"

Reid answered vaguely from the passenger's seat, "Or something."

Morgan supported his statement, "We're in a truce-like situation. I agree that I hurt Reid's feelings in a way that wasn't okay and we're _both_ working on forgiving me for it. We had a nice talk."

Lewis chuckled from beside JJ, "So, there's a cease fire between you guys?"

Reid smiled, glancing over at Morgan knowingly, "Yeah, you could say that."

JJ added, "Was that after the fight or before the fight?"

Lewis spoke up, "Yeah. Because we heard some weird sounds and furniture banging around early this morning. We thought something different was going on until you two came down looking like you'd gone a couple rounds with Tyson."

"After!" Reid said quickly.

JJ raised a suspicious eyebrow, "So, you're telling me that you two beat each other up on a bed? And then made up?"

"Yeah." Morgan lied with ease, "After the fight. We saw what we did to each other and realized this tiff had gone too far. It was time to cool our jets."

Lewis shrugged, "Makes sense."

JJ said simply, "Makes too much sense. Sounds rehearsed. I heard furniture, voices, the whole nine, but I didn't hear any _punches_ this morning. What actually went on?"

Morgan and Reid both went quiet. They stayed quiet until they got to the bed and breakfast, passing worried glances at each other, waiting for Lewis and JJ to move on to another subject. Lewis and JJ never did. So, the car ride was hella awkward. Just quiet, Morgan and Reid's lie hanging open ended in the air. When they got back, Morgan locked the hotel room and let out a big sigh of relief. Reid let out an answering groan of complaint as he flopped down on the bed.

Undressing on his way to the bathroom, Morgan cranked on the shower and stepped inside, washing the dried pumpkin guts and sweat off of him ritualistically. Reid invited himself along a few minutes later. Morgan was cool with that. Very cool with that. Then, they flicked off the lights and went to sleep together, Reid curled into Morgan's body under the warm, clean sheets.

They woke happy and sore from the previous day's activities. Reid woke him with a soft hand stroking his face and a pleasant smile forming the words "good morning". If Morgan greeted every day like this, he'd carry less stress on his body. He could almost feel the serotonin rushing throughout his body, emanating from Reid's warm touch. They kissed. They talked a bit. They got ready for the day with ease as if they had nowhere to go, hands never straying far from one another. Morgan kissed Reid's neck as he brushed his teeth and Reid returned the favor. They shaved together with Reid sitting on the counter so that they could watch each other's eyes as they told lighthearted jokes. When they got dressed, Morgan did up Reid's tie, which ended up being one of the most erotic experiences he'd ever shared with him. All eye contact and suggestion as Morgan tugged him closer and finished the knot, hands sliding up the thin fabric with a promise of more to come. They kissed again. And again. And again.

Morgan pulled Reid back down to the bed. They rolled around in the sheets a bit, sharing kisses and smiles and laughter before Reid tugged him back up with a heatless glare. When they got back up, Reid smiled against Morgan's lips, pulling his hand toward the door to kiss him against it before pushing him back. They agreed to keep what was going on between them private to save from the jokes. Dear, God. The jokes. They were bound to be brutal. Especially coming from Rossi. That man could spit some slick shit when he wanted to. 

They got to breakfast in the main lobby with Hotch, piling their plates up with complimentary food. Morgan went for the eggs, bacon, and toast. Reid went for a doughnut and an English muffin. Once they finished up, speaking in low voices as they waited for he girls and Rossi to come down, they rode back in separate cars. Morgan sat in the back so that he could text Garcia a simple message:  **guess who tasted some vanilla in pennsylvania**

Thurs, Nov 12, 8:21AM

 

> Penny <3:  **Shut every fuck up. Give me details, you sexy god of sex.**
> 
> Me:  **i'll tell u when we get back. but i'll let you know now... it involves a shower, eucalyptus lotion, and a good night's rest** **  
> **
> 
> Penny <3:  **That just sounds like a Tuesday night.**
> 
> Me:  **yeah a tuesday night spent naked with a cute boy**
> 
> Penny <3:  **You bad boy! You didn't take our sweet genius's precious flower from his special garden, did you?!**
> 
> Me:  **what do you mean precious flower from his special garden?! he's a virgin?! he didn't tell me he was a virgin?!**
> 
> Penny <3:  **I didn't say that.**
> 
> Me:  **oh my god hes a virgin. christ, isn't he 33? thats a long time to go without. Wait  wait, no he told me he did a college professor around Valentine's Day. he totally did, right?**

>   
>  Penny  <3:   **Hey, quit putting words in my mouth. For all you know, that flower stuff was a figure of speech.**

> Me:  **girl spill. now. you know something, i know you do. tell me his entire sexual history.**

> Penny <3:  **Oh, so you'd like me to tell him everything you've ever done with anyone else too? What** **Junior G Man shares with me is off limits. Period. He told me in confidence, and I'm keeping his word.**
> 
> Me:  **i know and i get it. i really do. just let me know he's not a virgin. if he lied to me to save face, im gonna feel so bad**
> 
> Penny <3:  **Ask him** **.**

Morgan sighed, placing his phone face down. He doesn't want to ask Reid that. It's personal. Plus, what if he is a virgin?! It would be super awkward and so much damned pressure for Morgan to perform. I mean, he always performs, but what if he doesn't do well? What if he hurts Reid? What if Reid doesn't want to ever touch him or anybody else every again? What if he ruins Reid for sex forever? Oh, God. This is bad. This is really bad. He sent off the text before he could stop himself:  **hey kid whats up just wanted to know if you were a virgin**

Then, he hit SEND. Morgan looked at the text. It was awful. Fuck. Why did he send it? He's such an asshole. God, he sucks so much. Why is he so terrible?

Thurs, Nov 12, 8:29AM

 

> Pretty Boy:  **LOL what? Where did that come from?**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **Crap.** **You didn't talk to Garcia, did you?**
> 
> Me:  **i did. im sorry if i overstepped by telling penny we made up** **  
> **
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **No, you're fine. And I'm not a virgin. I was one when I told her I was, but things changed and I never updated her.**
> 
> Me:  **is it bad that i'm relieved**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **Are you kidding? I can't imagine the pressure you'd be under to be the first person a 33-year-old virgin has sex with.  
>  **
> 
> Me:  **dude right. whew.**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **I kind of wish you were my first though.**
> 
> Me:  **who was it if you dont mind me asking**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **I'm embarrassed. I don't really want to.**
> 
> Me:  **he didn't hurt you did he. i will kill him.**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **She. And, no. She didn't hurt me. It was just... wildly inappropriate.**
> 
> Me:  **ooh. intrigued.**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **She was my urologist.**
> 
> Me: **omfg i see why youre embarrassed**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **Leave me alone. She was gentle with me alright. Gosh.**
> 
> Me: [DRAFT]  **yeah because she's legally obliged to handle your --**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **I know you're about to text me something that's not funny, so I'm just going to stop you right there.**
> 
> Me:  **you know me so well**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **I thought I had a UTI. Turns out I didn't when I went in.**
> 
> Me:  **christ what did she do to you**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **I will only answer that question on pain of death. But, it was... effective. Lets's just say, she was infatuated with me after a few years in my employ. She came on to me. We did irrevocable things to the exam room table. I paid my copay and left.**
> 
> Me:  **holy shit**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **I don't tell that story. You can see why.**
> 
> Me:  **yeah awkward city... at least you enjoyed it**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **Eh.**
> 
> Me:  **seriously?**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **Yeah. I like women emotionally. I get crushes on them and everything. I could love a woman and want to kiss her and date her and buy her flowers and take her out. But, women don't... get me going. Not the way men do.**
> 
> Me:  **oh, so you're straight in your head and gay everywhere else.**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **No, I'm a biromantic homosexual. I love women, I love men. I am able to form a serious romantic relationship with a woman sans sex, I am able to form a serious romantic relationship with a man with sex included.**
> 
> Me:  **oh okay cool. so you didn't like your urologist.**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **I liked her okay. The sex was kind of boring and I had to pretend she was Morris Chestnut to get off. Which was difficult because my Morris Chestnut fantasies are usually a lot crazier than cowgirl on an exam table.**
> 
> Me:  **you have morris chestnut fantasies?! christ. i don't know you at all.**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **ARE YOU KIDDING ME HE IS SO SEXY I WILL FIGHT YOU ON THIS**
> 
> Me:  **i mean he's cute and all but i wouldnt fuck him**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **You like men though, right? I mean you were pretty not-straight an hour ago when your tongue was in my mouth. Why NOT?!** **  
> **
> 
> Me:  **im bi. i like guys. but me and morris? nah. never gonna happen.**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **Why? He is literally the most gorgeous man ever.**
> 
> Me:  **have you ever seen two husky dudes try to have sex? have you ever _been_  a husky dude trying to have sex with another husky dude? its a disaster. after a five hour death match over who's going to bottom, all the sexual tension is like lethal, our hard bodies make the most uncomfortable friction, there's no room to exist on any bed, you can barely kiss over your pecs and shoulders, just trying to reach over his arms to get to his dick is impossible, and by the end you're both just hard and pissed off and sweaty and wrestling each other naked getting absolutely nothing done. it's frustrating.**
> 
> Pretty Boy:  **I'm aroused.**
> 
> Me:  ***eyeroll***

 

\--

When they got to the jet, Morgan and Reid sat together in the back arguing over who was hotter: Morris Chestnut or Lenny Kravitz? Lewis hopped in and defended Morris and Morgan nearly lost his shit because  _have you seen Lenny_?! JJ sided with Morgan. He was practically a sex god to all the "grown and sexy" leaving home in the early 90's. He was played at all the clubs, his voice was velvet, and his dancing? Girl, please. It was incredible. If you were Morgan and JJ's age and say you didn't want Lenny, you were flat out lying. But seeing as Reid and Lewis are a couple of years apart, of course they would root for the bronze babe of the early 2000's romantic drama. They were teens in the 90's. Their hormones didn't start kicking in until '98 anyway. 

Rossi and Hotch convened on the absolute opposite side of the plane, speaking as loudly as they could about anything but hot guys. Being the two token straight men on the plane, they carved out their own private Idaho closer to the pilot.

Landing in DC was simple. Leaving to head back home was even simpler. Everyone was surprised when Reid asked Morgan for a ride home instead of taking the system. Well, everyone except for JJ. JJ always knew what was going on. It was weird. She winked as they drove off. The car ride was comfortable and quiet.

When Morgan dropped Reid off outside his apartment, he offered to walk him up. Reid was fine with that. So, Morgan did. When he rounded the car, he took Reid's hand in his and curled their fingers together. Reid blushed and leaned in closer to him as they walked up the stairs to the second floor. When they got there, Reid fiddled with his keys for a moment before inviting him in for a cup of cocoa. Morgan walked in with him. They pulled their heavy coats off and hung them on the rack, toeing off their shoes at the door. Morgan followed Reid to the kitchen, kissing the back of his neck as the young doctor heated up milk for the cocoa and nuzzling his face into Reid's warm honey scented hair as Reid poured the mugs. Reid made a joke about Morgan's haste to get to the warm milk. He knew it was chilly out. But a burnt tongue never helped anybody.

So, they sipped and talked for an hour or so before Reid began to yawn. Morgan stood and helped Reid up. They set their mugs aside on the table to deal with later and Reid took Morgan's hand, gesturing toward his room with a coy, "You can stay the night if you want."

Morgan watched rapturously as Reid blinked away another yawn, "I might take you up on that. It's pretty late and... you're real cute when you get all sleepy."

"Quit looking at me like--" Reid began to smile bashfully, hiding his face in his hands, curls falling forward when he pushed them out of the way and said to Morgan with a pink tint to his face, "Whatever. You staying or what?"

Morgan smirked, "Staying."

Reid pushed a stray lock out of his face, "Well, just so you know, I have an old box spring queen that makes a lot of noise whenever there's even an ounce of movement, so..."

Morgan answered, "Still interested."

Reid added, "I also have four Dr. Who posters on my wall and a small bacteria colony in a set near the window. I'm testing the growth of skin cells with increased additions of Vitamin C."

Morgan chuckled, "Still interested."

Reid stated, "I also have a fish. His name is Piotr. He's big, grey, never blinks, and has a permanent disapproving judgmental frown. I accidentally got attached at PetSmart, so he's going to be floating in my room until he bites it."

Morgan shook his head as he shrugged, "Somehow still interested."

"How?" Reid asked in confusion, "I could tell you about 15 more unsexy things about my room that would definitely get you to turn tail and run. The ones I just stated weren't even the top 3."

Morgan said simply, "Reid. You're really hot and I bet dogs to doughnuts that you've jerked off in there a bunch of times. That trumps every unsexy thing you could possibly think of."

Reid blushed a bit, "I have... self-indulged."

Morgan grinned, reaching around and smacking Reid's butt, "Good. Lead the way, buddy."

So, Reid led the way. And as promised, it was definitely unsexy. The walls were an oddly bright shade of blue, there was a big ass ceiling to floor window covered by green velvet blackout curtains, beside that was a small chemistry set with test tubes and petri dishs galore, one of the petri dishes definitely had a colony in it, the floor was wooden and kinda creaky in some spots, there was a pile of clothes near the closet --  in which had no door. It was just a divet in the wall with a railing covered in hangers, holding up literally every color of Oxford created in ROYGBIV order. On the bottom were Reid's shoes: one black pair of dress shoes and one brown, a pair of loafers, and off white Nikes for God knows what because it's not like Reid works out with any serious intent. Next to it was a steamer in a pile by a giant wooden bookcase that was literally stuffed with books. Here Morgan thought Reid kept all of his books in the five bookcases in the living room, but no. There were more. Next to that was an aquarium with the most comically pissed off looking fish glaring at their every move. Hello, Piotr.

A tall grey lamp illuminated the room beside the door, casting a yellowy hue on the room through its filter. Beside it was a sturdy looking wooden work desk, piled high with files and papers with a Mac computer set up there. Morgan's gotta give Reid props for the comfortable as fuck looking armchair pushed into it. Even if it was a hideous puce color. Right across from it was Reid's bed. There were a ton of pillows on it, all plush and tan, matching the tan plush fitted sheet. On top of the bed were about four different quilts. Reid told him that his mom made them.

Morgan doesn't know if he can make love to Reid on his mother's quilts.

But, then he thinks of Reid naked -- no! Half dressed. Got the sexy work slacks pushed down to his knees, Oxford almost all the way unbuttoned, tie slipping off, and his hand going HAM on his junk. Oh, yeah. The room is suddenly irrelevant. All Morgan can see is Reid jerking off all desperate and horny and sweating because he ran in here the second he got off of work. Morgan liked that image. He liked it a lot. Man, who cares about those quilts. Morgan'll fuck the shit out of Reid on them, yes he will. Why? Because Reid's going to be needy and hard on them, looking up at Morgan with those pouty lips and those big eyes which is enough for Morgan any day. 

Reid turned to look at Morgan with a worried look in his eyes, "So... this is it. Impressed?" Morgan pulled his eyes back up to Reid's in that obvious way again, once again caught looking at Reid's ass. Reid started to babble nervously, "And my butt as hypnotized you into thinking it's irrelevant. Score one for me, then. Gosh, I was so worried you'd see all the geeky stuff on the walls and hate it all. I also totally have to redecorate because literally very color clashes in here. The quilts don't really help either, but I'd feel really bad stuffing them in a corner. But, they're super comfortable and they do their job, so I kind of don't want to. Plus, they were made with love."

Morgan pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over his head.

"And the stitching is actually... hmm... you took your shirt off." Reid noted, the blush spreading from his neck up to his face in record speed as he shifted his weight on his feet and played with his hands the way he does when he's nervous.

Morgan unbuckled his belt, slid it out of the loops, grabbed it by the buckle, and released it hard to smack the leather end against the bookcase beside him.

Reid flinched at the sound before he swallowed audibly, "Sweet Christing fuck, that was hot."

Morgan gave his signature panty melting smile, "Yeah?"

Reid looked down at his own chest and cleared his throat, pushing his hand through his hair shakily, "You're messing with me. I see that. And... and I'd like you to know that... I just invited you in here to sleep. We both have work in the morning and we've had a long day. We're tired and... and we really need to..." Morgan unbuttoned his slacks, unzipping them slowly while keeping eye contact with Reid as the young doctor continued, "get... s-some rest... oh, boy. Uh..."

Morgan ran his thumb over his plump lower lip as he let out a knowing smirk, "Yeah. I see what you're saying. We're going to  _bed_."

Reid bit his own lip as Morgan's thumb traveled down his chin, along his jaw, and down his neck to his built chest, "Yes..."

"So, I'm going to just take these off." Morgan pushed his pants down and stepped out of them in his designer red boxer briefs, "Is that cool with you?"

Reid spoke softly, blinking rapidly, "Oh, yeah. Yep. I mean you kinda already... you know."

"Took off my pants. Yeah. I know." Morgan said simply, gazing up and down Reid's body with a deep, sexual intent, "Then, I'm going to hop in those  _sheets_. Get nice and comfortable  _in there_. I'll put my  _hands all over_  and focus. Focus  _on the bed_. On being in that  _bed_. In those  _sheets_. Just... you know... being  _inside_  that warm,  _t_ _ight, s_ oft. I might get a little  _sweaty_ , you know? My  _breathing_... might get labored when I  _get into it_. I might make a couple of  _noises_. While I'm  _in there_. While I'm  _inside_. When I'm  _deep inside_. Is that alright?"

Reid gazed back at Morgan with hooded eyes and lips resting slack before he cleared his throat once more with a higher pitched, "Umm hmm."

Morgan let out a slow, sensual smile, reaching up over his head to stretch, "Good. That's real good. That's so...  _good_  that you like that. I just want to make you feel good."

Reid moaned out, "Ahh... don't do that."

Morgan said with a complete lack of contrition as he lowered his arms, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot. You like it when I have my arms like that. Is it better like this?" 

When he lifted his arm up to run his hand over his smooth head and gazed right back at Reid, the young doctor groaned, covering his face with his hands, "You are literally killing me. I just want you to know that."

Morgan took a few steps forward, landing himself in front of Reid and running his hands up and down Reid's chest, "I am, huh? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it, you sexy...  _sexy_  man. Mmm, I'm so sorry. You want to punish me, or--"

Reid let a moan of anguish out, pointing at the clock on his bedside table, "It is literally six hours before we have to be up for work, you do realize this, right? We are going to be a living reenactment of the Walking Dead tomorrow...  _mmm_ , come on, really?"

Morgan lifted his lips from where they were pressing soft kisses to Reid's neck, "What's wrong, Spencer?"

Reid closed his eyes, letting Morgan kiss at his neck again, whining a bit as Morgan's lips traveled to the soft prickly spot under his jaw, "Ugh, calling me by my first name like that, you fucking... mmm, you know exactly what you're doing, don't you? You know that it's wrong."

Morgan nibbled on Reid's earlobe, "Yeah, but it feels so good to be bad. Doesn't it, Spencer? You know what would make sleep just that more satisfying?" Morgan grabbed Reid by the waist and smashed their hips together, feeling Reid's half hard cock in his slacks stiffen against his body, "This. Want me to go down on you again?"

"You are buying me coffee tomorrow," Reid threw his arms around Morgan's neck before pushing in and kissing his lips roughly, "A lot of coffee."

Morgan chuckled darkly against Reid's lips in victory, "You won't need it. I'm about to make you cum so hard, baby." 

"You better. Mmm, fuck, you really better." Reid sighed into Morgan's kiss, unbuttoning his Oxford while Morgan pulled his tie off and started working on those slacks. The belt was across the room somewhere and once they got his shirt pitched over the bed, Reid tugged Morgan down onto it. He pushed Morgan flat on his insanely creaky bed, climbing on top of him, "My shoulder is still giving me shit, so I'm on top tonight, okay? Being on my back isn't going to fly. It was killing me this morning, and I'm not doing it again."

Morgan bit his lip and teased, "Ay, que rico, Papi! Look at Dr. Reid being dominant in bed. What is this, Bizarro World?"

Reid laughed, pushing at Morgan's chest, "I'll have you know, I am very dominant when I want to be. I may be small, but what I lack in muscle, I make up for in spunk."

Morgan ran his hands up Reid's body, fingers tugging at the loose lock of hair falling in Reid's face, "Promise, Papi?"

Reid rolled his eyes as he pushed himself back and leaned down to kiss Morgan's collarbone, "Can you please stop calling me 'Papi'? I'm not into the whole Daddy kink thing because it makes me think about my actual dad and nothing's a bigger boner killer than my father."

Morgan made a face, "Man, eww. Stop talking about your dad during foreplay!"

Reid pushed himself up to give Morgan eye contact, "I'm not talking about my dad. You're the one that called me 'Papi'."

Morgan leaned his head against one of really comfortable plush pillows before sighing out, "Papi isn't 'Dad' during sex, it's... 'hey, there sexy man in a dominant position in the bedroom'. When I call you 'baby', I don't mean 'infant', so why would that be any different."

Reid shrugged, "Well, I'm thinking about my dad and I can't handle it right now. What's wrong with my name? Or like... I don't know 'man' or 'dude' or something. We don't have to change up how we talk to each other."

Morgan cuffed Reid's chin with his finger, "Ooh, so you're into the whole manly fuck? I can make that happen, man. Dude. Bro. Buddy."

Reid burst out in laughter at "bro", "Did you just call me 'bro'?"

"Yeah, broheim. Get over here and start kissing on me again, dude." Morgan laughed, pulling Reid down onto him, causing the bed to creak loud as a motherfucker.

Reid chuckled into the kisses he spread down Morgan's chest, "And you call me fucking weird."

Morgan grinned, watching Reid's pretty pink lips press chaste kisses all over his body. Reid made his way to one of Morgan's nipples and gave a little kitten lick to it before biting it. Morgan's cock started to harden in his boxer briefs at the sight, the sharp pain going straight to his pleasure centers. Reid's hair stayed pushing into his face, hiding him from view as his lips traveled further down his body. When he got to Morgan's hipbones, he started biting again, pushing his hair back and looking up at Morgan, "What do you do to make your body so tight like... what?"

"I run every morning when I'm not on a case. There's a little gym in my basement at home and I work out on there. Also coaching FBI helps. Then, there's the Tae Kwon Do club. They like to spar a couple times a month, so I have to go there and kick a couple asses, you know? Just to keep my rep in check." Morgan said easily, watching Reid lick a line up his toned torso, "What about you? What do you do to keep you're... you know, your tush looking so sexy? You do squats or something?"

Reid shook his head, "No. All the sugar I consume just goes straight to my ass."

Morgan raised his eyebrows, "Wow. Lucky you. So, you just do nothing and Mother Nature curses you with a perfect caboose?"

Reid chuckled against the wasteband of Morgan's boxer briefs before pressing his face against Morgan's hard cock through the fabric. His warm, stubbled face felt fucking incredible. Teasing, soft. Reid pulled his cock out through the slit and kissed along the side and the hilt, "And, I assume Mother Nature cursed you with this too, then, huh?"

Morgan gave a proud smile, "It's a cross to bear, but I shoulder it every day."

Reid gave it an experimental lick, "Yeah, poor you. God, you took my whole thing down yesterday in one go. I don't think I'm that talented at oral sex. Especially with... you know, Cockzilla over here judging me."

"Hey, Cockzilla looks a lot more intimidating than he really is. He's a sweetheart deep down." Morgan pointed to the angry looking fish across the room, "But Piotr? Piotr's judgy enough for the both of us."

The ugly, grey fish let out a glub bubble. Reid raised his eyebrows, "Piotr's harmless. This handgun here though? It's going to need some serious prep and I don't know if I'm going to be awake long enough to finger myself to the point where that doesn't hurt."

Morgan ruffled Reid's hair, "You don't have to do that right now, you know? I just wanted to see how much I could rile you up before you jumped me. I didn't think I'd get this far, honestly."

Reid pushed at Morgan, "Oh, man, fuck you. You got me so hard so late at night... and now I can't even  _take_  this dick even though I want it so bad."

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows, "Got any toys? I'll get you off with a vibrator, I'm not bothered."

Reid closed his eyes for a moment, "...you are not allowed to see my toy drawer because I don't want you to see what's in there."

Morgan smiled, "Oh, babe. I'm going to wake up early for the express purpose of finding it."

Reid warned, "If you do that, you're not getting any sex from me for two weeks."

Morgan chuckled, "Yeah, you said I wasn't getting any sex tonight and your tongue was literally  _just_  on my dick a second ago. You have the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair."

Reid gave Morgan a sassy look, "It's a Twizzler at best, okay?" 

Morgan rolled his eyes, "It's a John Mulaney joke that went directly over your head. Come on, man, you're white and you haven't seen  _The Comeback Kid_?"

"The more time I spend talking to you, the less eager I am to suck your cock." Reid said simply.

Morgan asked Reid, "Then, I'll shut up. Come on and open that pretty little mouth, Baby Boy. I've been thinking about it since the dawn of time. Might as well let all my dreams come true."

Reid pushed off of Morgan's body and laid next to him on the creaky bed, folding his arms and shoving a pillow under his shoulder, "You are so annoying. And I am so tired. And I am so horny. And I am so  _upset_."

Morgan asked, "You comfortable?"

"I guess, why?" Reid spat.

Morgan hopped on top of Reid, pulling his boxers down and settling himself down between Reid's legs, "Put your legs around my head, I'm gonna try something."

Reid obeyed with a confused, "What are you trying--oh, my fucking... mmm..."

Morgan lapped at Reid's hole with a viscious licking regimen, getting it as wet as he could. Spitting and licking and spitting and kissing, spreading Reid's soft cheeks and leaving bites and sucking kisses and hickeys everywhere his mouth could reach, licking Reid out between every nibble. Morgan sucked one of his fingers for a second before pushing it into Reid's hole a little, sucking at Reid's balls and licking them softly. Looking up at Reid and pulling his mouth and fingers aside to grab Reid's booty with intent, he asked, "You like getting licked out?"

The big heaving, enraptured mess that was Dr. Reid gasped out, "Yes! Why have I never done this before?!"

"Because whoever you slept with wasn't shit. Real men eat booty." Morgan smacked Reid's ass with both hands, "Got some lube, baby?"

Reid gestured to the end table. Morgan leaned up Reid's body and kissed his neck, biting it before reaching over to pull the top drawer open and finding the Astroglide. With his free hand, Morgan grabbed Reid by the face and kissed him deeply, roughly before tugging his hair and pulling his neck back. Morgan smirked, "Thanks." before heading back down to Reid's already open legs. Morgan pulled his partner's legs around his neck, settling back in to lick and suck at Reid's hole. He then uncapped the lube, getting it all warm before sticking his finger in and licking Reid's balls back into his mouth. Reid turned into a big relaxed puddle of arousal as Morgan prodded around in there for his prostate. It took a little but of maneuvering around to find, but when he did--

"Uh!" Reid's body shifted and he sat up a little in rapture as his hands fisted into the quilts, "Harder!"

So, Morgan went harder, lubing up another finger and scissoring his fingers in Reid. He leaned up to suck at Reid's leaking cock harder and harder while he jammed his fingers inside Reid. His middle and ring finger plunged in and out while his index, pinky and thumb stabilized his hand as the heel of his hand rubbed at Reid's perinium. Reid was right. Morgan did get him worked up. It was only a matter of time before Reid stopped him, "Wait! Stop! Sit on my lap! I want to touch you!"

Morgan lifted his face up, lips already sore as he pulled his wet fingers out of Reid's ass and unlocked Reid's legs from around him before inching up to sit on Reid's thighs. He grabbed at Reid's cock, stroking slowly. Reid held out his hand to some lube and Morgan uncapped the lube and gave him some. Reid warmed it up and started pulling on Morgan's cock. His hand? Fuck. Felt like fucking magic. Soft, but thick and strong and big. And his face, so sweaty and aroused and pretty with those fucking lips. Mmm, fuck those lips. He could just  _fuck_  those lips. Reid started squeezing, cupping his balls, licking his lips, hiding his face in his hair and the pillow. So fucking bashful. So coy. So shy in his little Oxford. But, at the same time, so turned on. He could feel it. Reid was going to cum. He was letting out these sweet, innocent little sounds, but his hand was milking the shit out of Morgan's cock and he felt so good, so sexy.

Reid begged out, "Mmm, yeah... please... just like that... make me... make a mess... your hands... all over your hands... make me cum... oh, yeah... yeah, yeah-- _fuck_ , stroke it..."

Morgan's balls grew tight under Reid's soft hands and he came all over those snowy white fingers, jizzing globs of cum on Reid's pretty blue shirt. Reid watched and that just made Morgan cum harder, tugging on Reid's cock as if it had personally offended him. He squeezed at the base of Reid's cock as he came down from his high, swiping his thumb over Reid's tip before the young doctor spilled into his hand, back arching off of the pillow as he let out a loud string of curses, all ending in "baby". 

As he was cumming, Morgan leaned up and captured Reid's lips in a hard kiss. Reid grabbed at Morgan's head with wet hands and rolled him over onto his back to moan into his mouth and fuck into Morgan's fist and lick down his neck with two soft kisses before Reid found his orgasm ending. He collapsed onto Morgan's chest and breathed out, "Fucking  _wow_."

Morgan chuckled, "Right?"

Reid said simply, "I'm literally falling asleep. I can feel myself... falling asleep."

Morgan added, "I told you I'd make you cum hard."

Reid breathed against Morgan's chest, "I'm so content... I'm just... so..."

Morgan smiled knowingly, "Just sleep, Pretty Boy."

Reid rubbed his face in and smiled, pressing a kiss to Morgan's warm skin, "I... like you so much... you're brilliant and kind and good at sex..."

Morgan chuckled, "I like you too, kid. You still feeling that orgasm or..."

Reid let out a soft snore against Morgan's chest with a long breath, "Mmm..."

Morgan petted Reid's soft curls, "Well, that's cute."

* * *

 


	5. Dr. Spencer Reid is the World's Biggest Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a date night, Reid gets Morgan back.

It was a hectic month. An awkward month. A tiring month. Due to back to back cases and piles of paperwork after an FBI system crash, the only time Morgan and Reid saw each other, they were either in Kevlars, up to their ears in case files, or sleeping on a desk. 

Finally, there was a lull. The FBI computer systems were up and running again, thanks to a Miss Penelope Garcia, and Morgan planned the best date he could. 

When Reid showed up at his desk on that Friday morning, there was a grande piping hot Peppermint Mocha with a double shot of espresso and a Post It note that said "MEET ME AT THE NATIONAL AIR AND SPACE MUSEUM AT 7:00. WEAR THAT COLOGNE I LIKE". He watched as Reid let out a radiant smile and looked up to meet his eyes. Reid pushed his bangs out of his face with a bashful blush and nodded.

Morgan waited out front of the museum with a small bouquet of neat purple and yellow daffodils. They meant hope and new beginnings. Here's praying Reid got that. Reid showed, handsome as ever in his moss green Oxford and dark brown slacks, lips turned up in a simple smile. When Morgan handed the flowers over, Reid gave Morgan a push to the shoulder before leaning in for a kiss. 

They made their way into the museum with hands clasped together, touring through as Reid excitedly elaborated on the exhibits. Air and Space isn't really Morgan's thing, but he could listen to Reid ramble on for quite a while. Why not? Reid sure likes doing it and it makes Morgan hot watching his pretty lips move. After a bit of begging, Reid finally let Morgan take a selfie with him next to a giant air plane and post it on Instagram.

#airplaneselfie

#airandspacemuseum

#QuanticosCutestTourGuide

They left the museum and headed to a restaurant selling Indian cuisine, treating themselves to decadent curry and fine Merlot while sitting on the same side of the booth like assholes. They had a good time though, sharing more than a few laughs. Reid kept putting his hand on Morgan's knee, biting his lip, and gazing over at Morgan knowingly throughout the meal. He was trying to be a little flirty tonight, it was adorable. Awkward, but adorable. 

Over desert, a warm slice of coffee cake a la mode, Morgan asked if Reid was up for a drive. It was half past eleven at night and Reid was inclined to say "no". He didn't. So, they drove twenty minutes down the road to a drive in midnight showing of the 1930's  _the Mummy_. They geeked over it in the car, making fun of the cheap horror and shitty effects before making out like teenagers in the backseat.

They fumbled around, petting and kissing and biting, trying to keep it PG-13 because they were in public and there were definitely kids in some of the cars. How did they know? Because the actual teenage girls in the vehicle next to theirs flashed their blinkers at them before hanging out of the window, whistling, and saying something that sounded like, "Wooo! Take it off!" 

Morgan and Reid begrudgingly climbed back up to the front seat of the Jeep, now morally obliged to stop giving a bunch of underagers a free peep show. That didn't keep Reid's hand off of Morgan's leg though. Gosh, why was that his move? It wasn't very sexy. But, Reid thought it was, which made it cute and kind of funny. Kid better be lucky Morgan's not the one flirting right now. Morgan set his charm level at an even 6 instead of a full 10. Last time he did that, Reid defied all logic and pulled Morgan into bed. Since they've been in public literally all night, Morgan was determined to keep it at 6.

But, when he takes Reid home? Oh, he's bumping that shit up to 12. 

On the way home, Reid squeezed a little on Morgan's leg in anticipation as the roads got a bit more familiar. He asked if they could stop by Morgan's place instead. He said he left something there the last time and better get it now.

Bullshit. Reid didn't leave anything over Morgan's place. Last time he was there, all he had on him was the clothes on his damn back and he left in them. He's not planning on bringing anything back home with him other than a pair of Morgan's undies as a trophy. And, hey, Morgan's cool with that. Hell, he's cooler than cool with it. The sooner the better to be honest.

So, they made a detour to Morgan's place. When they got there, Reid went to visit the bathroom. Morgan pulled out a bottle of Cabernet and opened it up beside two wine glasses. Then, he lit some candles in his living room and bedroom. He dimmed the lights a little. Yeah. That was sexy. Add that to the soft white carpet, delicate wooden furnishings, plush sofas, and the light ginger incense burning over the fireplace. This took him about ten minutes to set up. What's taking Reid so long? Morgan sat on the couch, nursing his glass of wine, waiting. Maybe he should turn on some music. Yeah. Music. 

Morgan plugged his phone into the speakers and pulled up a playlist on his device labeled "Oh, Yeah". It started off with some Isley Brothers. Morgan let out a smile. Oh, yeah.

When he sat back down, he heard something coming down the steps. Lo and behold, it was Reid. And, hot damn. He definitely just got out of the shower. Morgan could smell that Irish Spring from the couch. When he came into view, he was wearing nothing but one of Morgan's big v neck tee shirts, a black pair of boxer briefs, and a wicked fucking smirk. His hair was damp, curls loose and dark against his pale skin.

His hands brushed the stair rail delicately until he reached the bottom. Then, he turned to Morgan, asking, "Summer Breeze, really?" 

Morgan said simply, taking in Reid's clothes--or lack thereof, "Don't hate."

"What if I do?" Reid spotted some mail on the kitchen island, picked up a handful and started dropping them on the floor as he walked slowly. Morgan almost laughed. Reid was trying so hard. Like incredibly hard. Too hard. Reid bent and picked up a small white envelope, running it down his body before biting the edge of it and tossing it in Morgan's direction. Morgan held in his chuckle with some serious strength. 

Then, Reid turned his back on Morgan, bending straight down to pick up another one, putting Morgan in full view of his glorious booty.

It was no longer funny.

Ooh, that bad boy. He knows that's Morgan's weakness. Reid picked up the mail and made his way over to Morgan, tossing it over his shoulder. When he approached the couch, he straddled Morgan's lap, running his finger down Morgan's lips, "How much do you want me?"

Morgan answered, "I--"

Reid shushed him gently, "Don't tell me. Show me. Then, you can have it. All of it."

Morgan breathed heavily, staring into Reid's eyes, lifting his hand and running it down his body with a gentle smile. He set his other hand on the side of Reid's face, leaning in to kiss him. Reid pushed his face back, shaking his head, "Not my mouth. I'm not participating in this. Show me how much you want me."

He pressed kisses to Reid's cheek and jaw, letting his eyelashes flutter across his skin as he made his way to Reid's neck. Morgan buried his hands in his hair, breathing into his skin and kissing his way up to the back of Reid's ear. He nibbled at the skin behind it before going to the earlobe and tugging at Reid's curls. 

As Morgan touched him, Reid remained still. Morgan kissed a path down Reid's throat. He laved his tongue over Reid's Adam's apple and sucked a mark into his collarbone. His skin was so warm, so soft. And he smelled like Morgan today. All eucalyptus and sandalwood with a bit of Reid's own honeysuckle bleeding through. It smells good on him. Better than it ever did on anyone else.

Arousal clung to Reid's skin and Morgan kissed it into his mouth, growing hot and filled to the brim with desire.

Reid always made him feel like that.

Hot. 

Ever since he first looked at Reid, he felt his skin heat up with need. A need to know. A need to feel. A need to touch and kiss and hold and protect and love him like no other. A need to figure him out. To crack his coding. Morgan's not sure he ever will, not completely anyway. When they touched, Morgan didn't feel a spark. There were no fire works. No light shining from up above telling him that Reid was The One. But, he did feel hot. So, very hot. Hot in a way he'd never been before. He felt every single degree of his 98.6, climbing to what should be a fever, but what was an equilibrium instead. Yeah. That's right. An _equilibrium_. 

He leaned back from the mark he sucked into Reid's skin to watch his friend for a moment. Reid watched back with kind eyes, every last inch of beautiful as he was when they first met. Pretty, so pretty. Is it weird that Morgan always got the hardest looking at Reid's face, rather than any other part of his body? It's not always a definite of course. Morgan remembers when they worked on their fourth case together in Minnesota. Reid was drowned in a big maroon sweater. And he reached for a pen across the desk allotted to him at the precinct. He noticed Morgan looking from the desk beside him, all doey brown eyes and fresh skin as he smiled with his perfect pink pouty lips.

Right there, in the Minnesota bullpen, Morgan got hard for Reid for the first time. Reid licked his lower lip nervously. Morgan got even harder, trying to pass off a welcoming grin without giving away the fact that his dick was on board for slamming Reid down on his desk and giving some Minnesota cops front row seats to it. He passed it off well. Reid pushed a lock of hair behind his ear and blushed a bit, maintaining his goal by reaching for the pen. His big sweater revealed a patch of skin on his inner wrist as he pulled the pen in close. This was the most of Reid's skin Morgan had ever seen. Morgan was imagining that baggy sweater sliding off, revealing more skin. Kissing him and unwrapping him. Hearing his long words shatter into unintelligible moans. Watching him crumble apart with every touch. Fucking him against the hotel room sheets. Breaking those virgin hips in to the passions of sex. Showing him how to let himself climax with a partner. Teaching him how to scream.

And, there Morgan was, fully erect under a police desk and so hot under the collar that his button up had sweat stains along the back. He should probably wear tee shirts to work. Gideon does it, so it's okay, right?

Ever since then, all it took was Reid to set his engines off. The pretty, pretty boy in his office. Now, here Reid was, asking Morgan to show him how much he wanted him. Since Morgan couldn't say "more than anything", he pushed kisses all over Reid's shoulder, bared from the loose neck. He felt Reid's breath quicken against his ear as he ground his perfect bottom into Morgan's half hard crotch. The pleasure punched a moan out of Morgan's body.

He ran his hands up Reid's tee shirted body, kisses traveling back up to Reid's neck as his hands palmed down Reid's back possessively. His cock was growing harder by the second under that soft butt. Reid's back arched back and Morgan smiled as he kissed under Reid's jawline, biting a bit and grabbing Reid harder. 

Reid let out soft, unbidden gasps of pleasure as he was handled with less delicacy. Fuck. That set Morgan off. Reid likes it rough. Fuck, _Reid likes it rough_. Morgan ground his hard cock back into Reid's soft ass, one hand curling itself in Reid's hair, pulling it back again so that he could get at that sexy neck. Reid panted out with need. So much need. He was so pretty. So turned on. So fucking sexy. Reid. _Reid_. In his clothes. In his lap. In his arms. 

So much bliss. So much longing. So much _finally_. So much relief. 

Reid's body shifted against Morgan's and he felt Reid's erection stir as he pulled his hair. Morgan couldn't help it. He came. Hard. Climaxing with his teeth against the side of Reid's neck, Morgan spurted inside his jeans like a virgin losing control during a heavy petting session. Reid couldn't tell, thank God. So, Morgan kept pulling his hair, hoping if he stayed quiet enough, Reid wouldn't know he totally creamed his pants just kissing his neck. Morgan sighed out a happy groan against Reid's body, body growing boneless as he tried to keep touching Reid like he didn't just lose it.

"Did you just..." Reid asked, pushing Morgan's face back with an expression of pure entertainment fueled by surprise, and seeing Morgan's embarrassed, self pitying grimace, "Oh, my God. You actually kissed me for three minutes and climaxed? You? Derek Morgan? Wow."

Morgan defended himself, "Yeah, so what? You asked me to show you, so I showed you."

Reid smirked, "I must be hot shit."

Morgan surprised himself with laughter, "Boy--shut the fuck up. I'm about tired of you."

"Yeah, so tired of me." Reid chuckled, kissing Morgan's neck before miming an orgasm, "Oh, yeah, Reid! So pretty, so pretty! Oh, yeah! I'm coming!" Then, Reid laughed.

Morgan glared at him, "I literally hate you more than anything."


	6. Honestly, It's All About the Garlic Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Jeez!

They got into a bunch of compromising positions, passing back and forth their fair share of orgasms for the first few months of the relationship Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid found themselves settling into. They became the kings of oral sex in stolen moments and nights sneaking into each other's beds during cases for long sessions of _paralyzingly_ heavy petting.

But, when it comes to cut and dry _sex_? Just hasn't happened yet.

Morgan wants to actually have time to do this. He wants to be more than partially awake. He wants an actual day off of work the next day so that he can have time to cook breakfast and spend the day lazing around naked with him for rounds two, three, four, and what have you. He wants to take his time stretching Reid out (or vice versa, but Reid hasn't confessed any want to penetrate). He wants it to be painless and lasting and beautiful in the way few of their connections have been. 

Needless to say, it doesn't end up like that. Not at all. 

It happened in Rossi's house.

Not even the pool house either, no. Too classy. Right in one of the bedrooms during a party with the whole team in attendance.

The new year was creeping in and the team was wrapping up a case in Alabama, praying that they'd make it home in time. Three whole days they wasted chasing after this weirdo through cornfields and old side streets before they figured out the unsub was living in an underground cave like some sort of mole person. The dude was surviving off of rats, grass, and an old plastic water bottle he kept refilling at the local library. Which, is how they finally caught him. The dude had been dragging people into his cave, feeding them his specialty cooking (rats and grass), and kept getting upset when they couldn't keep the sludge down, resulting in him beating them to death. Class act, that guy. 

He was also an illegal Swedish immigrant who didn't speak a lick of English and had lived in a cave for the better part of five years after stowing away on a cargo boat from his home land, which is why finding him was a bitch. He didn't have not one piece of information in their databases, because according to these United States he didn't exist. But, when they finally got him into custody, it was December 30th at 9:02pm. They raced through their paperwork like gangbusters and since they returned back to Washington at six in the morning on the 31st, they managed to get this day and the next day off, giving them fourteen whole hours of rest before Rossi's yearly New Year's Eve bash at his swanky rich guy house. 

As was becoming the usual, Morgan gave Reid a lift home. They shared a quick goodbye kiss before Morgan watched Reid scurry his cute little ass out of his car and head to the main door of the apartment complex, appreciating the cute shadow of thick fuzz Reid grew from an accidental three days without a razor keeping it off. Driving all throughout the back roads of Alabama for 10 hours a day, searching for a seemingly nonexistent serial killer tends to put things like "shaving" into perspective. When Reid finally got into the door, Morgan drove off and headed to his own place to sleep for a few hours before he had to get dressed and pick Reid back up. In the ten minutes it took Morgan to drive back to his apartment, he decided to let his mind wander.

Morgan and Reid have been dating exclusively for about two-ish/three-ish months now. He was happy in the relationship; Reid was happy in the relationship. They've certainly fought and laughed and got off enough times to be dizzying, but for some strange reason, Morgan's not feeling it yet. The boredom. Usually after two or three months of screwing the same chick (or dude), Morgan's eye starts to wander. He ends up shrugging out of sex, declining dates, missing text messages until the person gets sick of him and dumps his ass off to Single Man Freedom. But, Morgan hasn't missed not one text message, he's initiated most of the dates they've been on, and all he has to do is think of the way Reid's hair smells and he's hornier than ever.

Morgan's not bored. If anything, he's excited. Excited to see Reid again, to hold him, to argue with him, to kiss him, to watch him laugh, to cook for him, to cuff him upside the head, to put salt in his coffee and run when he gets pissed about it, to snuggle on the couch with him while he reads, to force him to watch one of those comedy movies that secretly have a sad moment in there that gets him all emotional, to feel his lips move as he snoozes against Morgan's chest at night after an orgasm, to slap his ass while he's brushing his teeth in the morning, to lick and lick and _lick_ between his legs until his body quivers, to press his lips to his bare chest, to nip at his soft belly, to suck on his cock, to hear his breathing pick up into a husky pant, to smirk as "baby, yes" is shyly struggled out into a pillow, to feel him moan and sink into the sheets with pleasure as he cums all over his--

A car beeped it's horn behind him. 

Fuck.

He's been at this stop sign for way too long.

The electric blue Honda Accord drove around him and if Morgan cared to look, he'd see a well manicured middle finger flipped in his direction from the window. Morgan adjusted himself in his jeans and kept driving, further and further down Kent Street. Past his house. A couple blocks further to the CVS on the corner of Kent and Medawood Lane. He parked. He got out of the car.

He walked into that CVS on autopilot, strolling past the feminine care isle all the way down to the condoms. He picked up a ten pack box of his usual brand and stared at it for a moment before putting it back. His mind ran through something he had seen before. A brand he couldn't get out of his head. Finding it, he picked it up. This one came in five packs only. But, this one was special. This one, Morgan had _seen before_. Empty. In the trashcan in Reid's bathroom. PlezureFit. It looked simple enough. The stuff on the back seemed fine for Morgan, personally. And it was lubricated. Which was going to make it annoying to get out of the foil, but helpful during intercourse.

Speaking of lubricated... Morgan glanced up, looking for his usual brand of simple, water based lube that's been his tried and true for years. But, Reid. The few times they got a little frisky with the fingers, Reid handed him a silicone based one. That brand is super messy, but it's also real quality. He doesn't have to reapply it, which is a wonderful thing. One generous application and he's set for one nice long session of Reid's pleasure sounds and that sweet, sweet booty. Hell fucking yeah. Morgan grabbed the silicone based lube with sureness. Then, he paused. And grabbed his personal brand, putting it on top of Reid's brand. Just in case Reid doesn't want to top. Because if Morgan's topping, fuck yeah he'll use his own brand. 

Then, he headed to the front of the store to pay for his items. The cashier ended up being a young man, maybe high school or college age, and he snorted when he saw Morgan's purchases. As he scanned them, Morgan asked, "What's so funny?"

The kid placed them in the bag, "You know this brand of lube is for gay dudes, right?"

Morgan passed over his debit card, "Well, I'd hope so. It's my boyfriend's favorite."

The kid stood frozen for a moment with the card in his hand, looking Morgan over, "Really? You're... but, you don't look... _gay_."

Morgan asked plainly, folding his arms over his broad chest, "What am I supposed to look like, then?"

The kid didn't have an answer. He swiped the card and passed it back, "Man, I don't know. But I know you used to come in here all the time. With this pretty girl. You were holding hands and everything. What's up with that?"

"She was my ex-girlfriend. Who I cheated on with my current boyfriend. Which was super awkward when they found out because I _lived_ with her and _worked_ with him." Morgan replied as his receipt printed out.

The kid gasped, "Damn, that's messy."

Morgan scoffed, "You're fuckin' telling me."

The kid added, "Must have sucked to date her while you were gay for that other dude."

"No, I wasn't gay for him or pretending to be straight for her. I'm bi, so I liked them both. I just liked him a little more. Loved him actually. And true love outweighs nice titties and a fat ass any day, remember that, kid." Morgan explained as he collected his bag from the counter, "Let me give you some advice... don't cheat. Ever. It won't end well. I promise you."

The kid chuckled, a smile on his young face, "Yeah, no shit. Good thing that guy came around."

Morgan smiled to himself, "Well, I had to write him an essay. Seven pages. In MLA format. With double spacing and a Works Cited."

The kid began to laugh, handing Morgan the receipt, "Fuck, seriously? That's incredible. He sounds like a keeper."

"He is." Morgan took the long strip of paper, "Thanks, man. See you later."

The kid waved, "Bye."

Morgan made it to his car, bag full of possibilities as he tossed it into the glove compartment and started his Jeep. 

Little did he know, they'd use these tonight.

Tonight, after a long sleep, a light breakfast, a shower, and a shave. Tonight, as he pulled on a pair of black jeans, a low necked Hendricks tee shirt, and a black suit jacket. Tonight, as he grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet. Tonight, as he buzzed up to Reid's apartment and waited for his boyfriend to let him up.

Then, he saw him. Reid. The door opened and there he stood, a vision in a grey Oxford, simple slacks, a corduroy jacket, and a leather belt. He was looking smokin' hot. Morgan smiled as he saw him, mouth wide with a grin. He was beautiful. Downright sexy. Beyond sexy. His hair needed a well-intended brush through and he _still_ hadn't shaved since Day One in Alabama, so he was _still_ all hairy in the face. Actually even thicker since the whole day went by and Reid didn't seem to have done much except line it up a little. When Reid leaned in close to press a greeting kiss to his lips, Morgan noted that his beard was soft, his hair smelled of that familiar honey, and he was wearing that cologne Morgan likes, Armani Code -- which smells like "fuck me".

Reid started, rubbing his face self-consciously, "I'm sorry I look so ragged. I overslept and lost track of time and didn't get a chance to get rid of this--mmh?"

Morgan pressed a finger to his lips, "You look gorgeous."

Reid spoke, "But--"

Morgan closed his eyes, "And the beard is so hot. You just... you look... and I can't... there aren't words for how much I want to... we have to go. We should go. Let's go."

"You like it, huh?" Reid smirked, hand fingering the edge of the door handle and feet shuffling back a bit into his apartment as he passed up the flirtatious smile, "Do you really want to go then?"

Morgan closed his eyes and opened them again, saying simply, "If we don't, we're going to miss Rossi's garlic bread and I honestly don't think I can be 100% cool with that."

Reid laughed once more, walking out of his apartment and closing the door behind him, landing him right in Morgan's space as it clicked shut, "Oh, so you're prioritizing bread over a little... _fun_ now? What has the world become?"

Morgan added, "A delicious place where Rossi cooks for free. I can grab at your booty whenever I want, but this garlic bread lives on a limited timeline. I gotta maximize my schedule and get it while the getting is good."

Reid rolled his eyes, "I'll just have to accept that one day, the curve of my butt in business slacks won't be an enough for you to drop everything and touch me."

Morgan chuckled, "Well, I don't know about all that, man. Rossi's cooking is _good_ and all, but free food can't clap."

"Neither can my ass." Reid leaned against the door with a dramatic sigh, "How many times to I have to tell you, Derek? I _can't_ twerk."

Morgan reached forward and grabbed Reid's hand in his, lifting it to press a kiss to his pale knuckles, "That's because you haven't tried yet, baby. You got all the tools. You've just gotta put them to work."

Reid blushed as he let out a soft smile, "Sweet talk me all you want, I'm not trying it."

Morgan cocked his head toward the hallway stairs, "Speaking of trying things... garlic bread. Made for us. By a middle aged Italian man. For free. Yes. Wanna head out?"

"Yeah, sure. But first..." Reid gave Morgan a mischievous look, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Morgan's neck and stepped closer until their chests touched, nosing against Morgan's ear, "Kiss me?"

Morgan felt the skin all over his body heat up with the warmth of Reid's breath and the sound of his voice so close to him. It didn't take much to pull him in and plant one on him. Reid's cheeks felt scratchy under Morgan's hands and it was actually pretty hot. Morgan pushed him into the door and Reid grabbed his hands from his face, pressing them against his rear. Morgan groaned, "Your libido has awful timing, you know that, right?"

Reid sighed, kissing Morgan harder before pushing him away just as intently, "Yeah, I know. What are you going to do about it?"

"We have to make it to this New Year's Eve party before midnight, you delicious, sexy, horned up little brat." Morgan warned.

Reid added, "It's like 9:00. I know for a fact we can get each other off before half of."

Morgan complained, "But we'd get there by 10, and the bread will either be gone or just... hauntingly cold."

"Yeah, but," Reid reached up to the collar of his shirt and started unbuttoning it slowly as he stared into Morgan's eyes, "My shirt doesn't want to stay on. And my tie?" Reid loosened it, watching as Morgan's eyes traveled along his bared throat, "It's just so stifling. Maybe... maybe a few more buttons would--"

Morgan breathed, "Don't. You know how I am with your neck."

"And you know how I am with yours." Reid leaned against the door, biting his lip suggestively as he unbuttoned the third button with ease, the shirt started to show the top of his blushing collarbone, "Would this change your mind a little?"

"I'm gonna _grab_ you... by the _hips_... and _fuck_ \--" the door on the other side of the hall opened and Old Mrs. Mayberry walked out to get the mail left on the doorstep. Morgan leaned out of Reid's space and finished, "--ing treat you like the gentleman you are. Let's... uh, let's go. To our coworker's social gathering. Honey."

Reid glanced over at his ancient neighbor and nodded, pointing in Morgan's direction, "Sorry, Mrs. Mayberry. I don't know what's gotten into him with the rude language."

Morgan sputtered, trying to cover his tracks with Mrs. Mayberry--whom he barely even knows--as he complained, "It wasn't even... I didn't mean to say it like that! He started it. He was--"

Reid lied easily, "Trying to tell him we had to go. We have plans." Reid gave Morgan a knowing smirk, "Come on, _honey_. Let's not dawdle at the door."

Mrs. Mayberry blinked slowly as she retrieved her mail, "That man your friend? He the one over all time?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah."

Mrs. Mayberry stood back up, pointing at Morgan with a rolled up newspaper, "I no like him. No at all."

Reid asked, "Why not?"

She glared at Morgan, "He keep you up all night. Make noise. Bump on wall. You make a-funny sound together. Like you praying very loud. Just 'oh, God, yes, God'. Not proper. He take Lord's name in vain so much. Not good."

Morgan gasped and Reid traded a look before clapping his hand over his mouth, "Mrs. Mayberry. I'm so sorry. We were just--"

"I know what you do. I know homosexual. I know what's what. It no big deal, really. But, have to be so loud? I no think so." Mrs. Mayberry continued brashly, shaking the newspaper, "And he laugh like tugboat. Like loud horn blowing through pipe. All time. Laugh, laugh. Why he laugh so much? So loud. Hard to get sleep."

Reid placed his hand on Morgan's chest, "I'm sorry we keep you up. We'd stay at his place, but sometimes mine is closer and I can't say no because he can be... _really_ hard to turn down."

Mrs. Mayberry suddenly let out a giggle, taking a peek around Morgan's body, "You right. He look very firm. Like centerfold. Could bounce nickle right off ass."

Morgan and Reid burst out in laughter, leaning in on each other instinctually. Reid placed his other hand on Morgan's chest, curling gently against his tee shirt as Morgan pressed his face into Reid's hair as he laughed. Mrs. Mayberry peered at them with a smile through her thick glasses, "You two good match. Good _pair_. I can tell. Still no like him though."

Reid patted Morgan simply, "Well, I do. I like him a lot."

\--

The entire drive over, Reid was eerily quiet. Eerie, because usually Morgan couldn't shut him up to save their lives. Trivia, pop culture, science fiction, the newest strides in technology, Reid _never_ runs out of stuff to talk about. But, the whole twenty five minute drive, he didn't say a word. His pretty mouth was shut and sealed in a soft, knowing smirk. 

If Derek Morgan knows anything on this planet, he knows Spencer Reid. If his facial expressions were a language, Morgan would be fluent. And this smirk meant nothing but mischief. 

Then, Reid started doing the whole "hand on the leg" thing. It began with two fingers on Morgan's knee. Then, the fingers traveled up his leg, ever so slovenly. Three fingers. Just the tips. Very gentle. Ridiculously slow. It was so weird. Still not hot. But, Morgan could tell that Reid thought he was the epitome of sexy right now, so Morgan was just going to let him keep doing it. 

Maybe, he should have told Reid how lame the leg thing was on their first date. But, they've been dating for like three months now, so Morgan's totally missed the topic's window of appropriate conversation and at this point he's basically gotta suck it up. 

It took about twenty of the thirty minutes it takes to drive from Reid's to Rossi's for Reid to get his full palm on Morgan's thigh. Sevyn Streeter was pounding through Morgan's AUX cord. The song just had to be "It Won't Stop". Eerily accurate. They drove to a red light, slowing the car to a stop and Reid glanced over at Morgan with that damned smirk, "So, the economy..."

Morgan tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel, "Yeah. Ugh, am I right?"

He could feel Reid's eyes running down his body approvingly, "You are. I have no idea which presidential candidate could possibly untangle that mess."

Morgan watched the light go green and pressed forward with the car, "My money's on Hilary."

Reid shrugged, "Mine's on Vermin Supreme."

Morgan chuckled lightly, "Of course it is."

"He makes some valid points." Reid shrugged, hand traveling even further up Morgan's thigh, "I would love a free pony."

Morgan glanced down at Reid's hand, "So would I."

Reid leaned over and kissed Morgan's jaw, under his ear, "Who wouldn't?"

Morgan's foot hit the break suddenly at the kiss, "Whoa! Hey!"

"Hey." Reid smiled gently, pressing another kiss to Morgan's skin, whispering, "Pull over."

Morgan closed his eyes at Reid's soft kisses trailing up the back of his ear and a car behind them honked their horn. He started driving again. Jeez. Reid smells so good. Like really, really good. And he's so warm. And pretty. And he's so horny right now, Morgan can tell. His resolve is breaking. 

Now, he has a decision to make. A serious one. On one hand, garlic bread is fresh out of Rossi's oven right now. And, it's the real shit. It's a soft, warm center with a cheesy, flaky crust. And the best part of it is, Morgan doesn't have to cough up any money for it. Rossi baked this bread out of the kindness of his big, beautiful, Italian heart. He's got 20 minutes until the bread gets cold and he's 10 minutes from Rossi's place. On the other hand, Reid. The single hottest man Morgan's ever had the pleasure of looking at is damn near climbing into Morgan's lap, begging for sex. If Reid was a girl he'd fucked before, things would be a little different. Some passionate foreplay in an alley would have them finishing in at least six minutes if he does everything right. But, Reid deserves the works. This is their first time they're dealing with. They've never had sex before. Morgan had it all mapped out. Candles, wine, smooth jazz, slow burning foreplay, a hot oil massage, the fingering of a lifetime, and then finally after about forty minutes of pregaming, the most intense lovemaking session ever full of eye contact and hand holding and kisses. But, they're in a car right now. Morgan's car. 

So, should he let his sexy boyfriend down gently and postpone their hopefully perfect first-time sex to some indeterminate time so that he can enjoy free garlic bread or should he turn into the next empty parking spot available, cut the ignition, _finally_ fuck Reid's brains out cramped in his jeep, totally miss out on the garlic bread and arrive just an hour before the new year if they don't cuddle and spoon and nap (which Morgan totally wants to do).

An alley three blocks up the road came to mind as Reid unzipped Morgan's pants, smooth, soft, warm fingers searching for his prize. Reid's hand wrapped around Morgan's aroused cock, stroking gently as he pressed kiss after kiss to Morgan's neck. He could feel Reid smirking against his skin as he sped up and squeezed a surprised moan from Morgan's lips. Morgan breathed out, "Baby, we talked about this."

Reid bit Morgan's earlobe coyly, " _You_ talked. But, I'm not sure you know what you were passing up here. I am fully, completely, one hundred percent ready to get comfortable on your lap. And, you know what, Daddy?"

Morgan breathed out shakily, "Wh-what?"

"This guy right here..." Reid whispered gently, tugging on Morgan' cock a little harder, "he's really gonna like it. Because I've been a bad, bad boy. And he's going to have to teach me a lesson. But, don't worry. I can take all of him if you teach me how. I'm a real good student."

Morgan gulped back as his mouth watered at the words, "Fuck, man."

Reid let out the dirtiest, darkest laugh, "You can, you know. How about we park this car... and you put _me_ in drive?"

Morgan stammered as Reid's tongue traveled slowly up his neck, hair tickling his face as Reid squeezed and stroked his cock with those velvet hands, "I-I don't think... I-I don't w-want--"

Reid stopped kissing his neck quickly, giving Morgan a worried look, "Are... are you not into this? Do you not want to have sex with me?"

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? No!" Morgan shook his head quickly as he gripped the steering wheel, "...no. I definitely want to do... some things with you. With the whole 'naughty' and the 'lessons', and the 'Daddy', I just... don't want to have sex with you _right now_."

He could feel Reid's hurt look searing into his skin, "Oh. Is it the beard?"

Morgan added, "No! If anything else, that beard is making you harder to resist than usual, I mean I would _love_ to have sex with you now looking like that. Hell, looking like anything! Man, I've been dreaming about nailing you since we met. It's just... we're running late. We're in a cold car. We've got people waiting for us. I just worry that... you know, that it won't be special."

Reid snatched his hand out of Morgan's pants, folding his arms from the passenger's seat, growling lividly, "You don't think having sex with me would be special?!"

Morgan whined, "No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then why did you say it?!" Reid hissed out sharply, raising his voice a little in that squeaky hysterical tone that Morgan kind of hates.

Morgan gripped the wheel roughly, "Because I love you! A lot! And I've loved you too much for too long to have sex with you for the first time in the backseat of my fucking car!"

Reid continued in that angry squeak, tossing his hands up in the air, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Should I just stifle my sexuality so that you can light seventeen candles, dim the lights, and put on Barry freaking White in the Honeymoon Suite of a hotel room?! Come on now, Derek! We can't have sex until it's 'perfect'?! It'll never be perfect! We'll always have work in a couple hours! We'll always be too tired! We'll always be bruised up or emotionally unavailable! We'll always have somewhere to be or something to do! We're FBI agents, man! We're busy by nature! And no one understands our schedules like we do! You're supposed to be the one person who will get that! Why are you so concerned with the details? Don't you want me enough to be realistic?!"

Morgan growled, "Wanting the best for us is being unrealistic? Wanting out first time to mean something is unrealistic?!"

Reid whimpered out softly, "...so if we had sex in this car right now, it wouldn't mean anything to you?" Morgan sighed, raising his hand to talk before Reid cut him off, "Derek, I love you. And I get that you want to 'treat me right' or whatever, but what we have is so... special, so incredible that every time we touch it's perfect. When we have sex for the first time, whether it's now or in some stupid frilly hotel room, it's going to feel exactly the same. Special, incredible, beautiful. Because we love each other so much. And we're... sexually compatible. Our bodies just vibe well. So, why do you think it'll matter less if we do it here?"

Morgan let out a slow breath, confessing, "Because I don't want you to regret it if everything's not just right."

Reid smiled, leaning over to kiss Morgan's cheek, "I could never regret you."

"Ditto." Morgan gazed over at Reid with a small smile as they hit a red light, leaning into the passenger's seat for a soft, slow kiss, "Since you're so riled up, how about we make a compromise?"

Reid kissed Morgan's lips once more, pure excitement in his eyes as Morgan turned back to the wheel to drive the car forward again, "What do you have in mind?"

Morgan said simply, "At the next red light, I'm going to take off my shirt and you're going to blow me while I pull your hair as _hard_ as I can. We reach Rossi's place in nine minutes and by then I expect to have come. You in?"

"I am so in!" Reid pushed himself down in the seat to lean over into Morgan's lap, greedily licking Morgan's cock into his mouth. 

"Damn, kid. I said the next red light-- _holy shit!!_ " Morgan gasped, the whole car suddenly airless at Reid's enthusiastic motions, "Is _that you're tongue?! Fucking Christ, man!_ "

Reid grinned, grabbing Morgan's left hand and pushing it into his curls. Morgan's legs shook as he dug his fingers into his boyfriend's hair, tugging to keep himself grounded and trying desperately to keep his eyes on the road. He keeps forgetting how good Reid is at oral sex. The kid's a damn fiend. He'll lick you out like a thirsty camel and he sucks dick like he's pulling water from a rock, but this tongue thing is new. It's wet and it's throbbing and it's licking and it's beyond wiggling, it's pulsating between each suck. Morgan bets when Reid finally pulls his head out of Morgan's lap, his face will be wet with saliva, red with exertion, and split with a cat-got-the-cream grin. 

His head bobbed on and on to the beat of he music, the pounding bass serving as a backline to the movements of his dark stubble lined lips. Morgan's eyes dimmed as he leaned back in the seat and let Reid do his thing. He clutched onto Reid's hair as he steered, pulling and tugging as he saw fit.

When they finally hit a red light, Morgan relaxed into the seat and pushed Reid's face into his lap, "Fuck, kid, yeah. Get it, baby. Suck it. _Hnnn_.... there we go. Yeah. Good boy."

The light was longer than most, but not long enough. Morgan wanted nothing more than to keep his eyes on Reid's soft haired head bobbing up and down in his lap. They were almost five minutes from Rossi's place and if Reid keeps on his stride, Morgan's going to blow his load in one. But, of course, all good things must end. If for only a moment. Reid tapped Morgan's leg and Morgan let his hair go. Reid sat up a little to take in a big gasp of air, coughing a little before looking up at Morgan and licking his lip as he stroked Morgan's cock absently, "Halftime review?"

Morgan breathed shakily from the driver's seat, "Marry me?"

Reid laughed, "Yeah, you wish, buddy."

Morgan chuckled, ruffling up Reid's hair fondly and watching as Reid dipped his head back down into his lap. He stroked the soft curls blissfully as Reid continued. 

They were two minutes from Rossi's house in the quiet streets of Mansionville when Morgan slammed on the brakes and shoved both hands into Reid's hair, pulling hard and shouting out his release sandwiched between swears the the occasional blaspheme. 

Reid tucked Morgan back into his pants, zipping him up with gentle precision before sitting upright in his seat looking just as wrecked as Morgan imagined he would. He sat back with a big sigh, pushing his own hands back his wild hair, "You didn't take off your shirt."

Morgan made a face, "Ah, fuck, man. I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no. It's okay. I'll get mine tonight." Reid said easily, flipping down the visor in front of his seat to check out the lighted mirror, "Whoa! Ugh. This is what I look like after sucking dick?"

Morgan took his foot off the breaks and grinned over at the young doctor, "Yeah. Hot, right?"

"More like 'obvious'," Reid sighed distantly, fixing his hair the best he could with his fingers. He buttoned up the top neckline of his shirt and wiped a stray line of cum from his chin, rolling his eyes as it stuck to his chin hair, "Ah, dang. This is persistent. Do you have any napkins or anything in here?"

Morgan shrugged, "I think so. Check the glove box."

Reid reached forward, popping it open and filtering through the junk, "Jeez, there's a lot of stuff in here."

Morgan added, "I know. It's my car."

Reid glared in his direction for a moment at the sass before looking back through the mess, finding a red and green plastic bag from a Tex Mex place. He opened it, thin fingers searching until he found something, "Moist towelette? Perfect!"

Morgan smirked, "I aim to please."

"I'm sure you do." Reid replied as he ripped open the wrapper and wiped his chin off in the mirror. The gunk came off pretty easy. Reid folded it up a little bit, sopping up sweat from his brow and hairline before shoving it back in the package and putting it into the pocket of his slacks. He balled up the bag and pushed it back into the glove box. When he did, a plain white bag with red lettering fell out and onto the floor of the car. Morgan swore and Reid fumbled for it, the contents spilling out with each swipe of his clumsy oversized fingers. 

Morgan hung his head as he realized what bag it was.

Reid's eyebrows rose up his forehead as he noticed it, pulling the small bounty up to his face, "Condoms? And lube?"

Morgan trained his eyes on the road, "It doesn't mean shit, you know? I just want to be prepared for anything. Keep what I need mobile just in case."

Reid grabbed the receipt out of the bag, "Derek, you bought these this morning."

"I..." Morgan tightened his hands on the steering wheel, "I don't have a good explanation for you."

Reid chuckled, "It's fine. I use this brand, you know."

Morgan replied, "Yeah, I know. I saw it in your bathroom. They're for you."

Reid asked with a confused smile, "They're for me?"

Morgan shrugged, "Yeah. Just in case you wanted to... you know... do the honors."

Reid suddenly began laughing, "Do you _want_ me to 'do the honors'?"

Morgan would give anything to leave this conversation. Anything. He answered, "Man, I don't know. I'd be up for it. I mean prostate stuff feels good. Like real good. And if you want to, I wouldn't be opposed."

Reid's eyebrows crinkled in wonderment, "I always... kinda thought you'd be the one. Doing the honors."

Morgan got defensive as they hit a lonely stop sign, "Why?"

Reid shrugged, "Because you're so... alpha and I'm so... not."

Morgan asked, "So, I can't enjoy bottoming and you get fucked whenever you want because you're tiny? How is that fair? What, you want me to lose weight so that you can have sex with me?!"

"No! No, that's not what I meant! I just mean that, well," Reid let out a big sigh, "You're a ladykiller, you know? You were always out there getting girls. And girls aren't usually strapped with a government issued, if you know what I mean. You're probably used to being on top because of traditional heterosexual forms of copulation. It's what most women expect when they see a hot guy with confidence and swagger and muscles to spare.

"They just want to get under you.  Everyone wants to get under you. Including me. Plus, I've seen you dance. And you if you dance like you fuck... I'll need a ticket and a passport to come back down to Earth afterward and the thought of that is beyond exciting." Reid turned the condoms around in his hands, "Derek, I'm not saying that you should be tied down to a distinct role in the bedroom based on the way you look. I'm not saying that at all. But you can't blame me for jumping to conclusions based on stats and my own insecurities. I mean, look at you. How am I supposed to fuck you? You inevitably will rock my world with your powerful body and your decades of experience, and make me look like a fumbling teenager in bed when I try to... I can't... I can't follow _you_."

Morgan reached over the stopped vehicle and touched Reid's hand, "Hey. You're right. I'm incredible on top, I am."

Reid chuckled, "Great."

Morgan replied, "You wanna know why?"

Reid asked, "Why?"

Morgan answered simply, "It's not because I'm big and tough and 'alpha'. You of all people know that doesn't make a man. I'm good in bed because I listen to my partner. I work with their body. I ask questions. I follow their lead. Their pleasure matters more than mine does when I'm on top because when I fuck someone, I care about how they feel every moment of it. That's the kind of person you are. You care. You're tender, you're kind. And those are the makings of a great lover. You see the way you just blew me?"

Reid shrugged dismissively, "Yeah, so what?"

"You suck dick like a crazy person. That's what." Morgan laughed, "You learned my body and you played it like a damned fiddle. Now, I bet that you can do the same on top of me, no problem. Besides... some people find inexperience a turn on."

Reid shook his head, "No way. It's pathetic."

Morgan moaned and bit his lip, "Man, I would die for a cute guy like you to be nervous over me. Trying and failing and apologizing and being so shy when he almost fucks me. Asking me if its good every few seconds before he loses it too early. It's adorable."

Reid sighed, "That sounds like a reoccurring nightmare of mine."

"Well, it's not as bad as you think. Taking control is really fun. If you want to try it. Do you?"

Reid looked out of the window, answering quietly, "Not really. I'm not comfortable on top."

Morgan asked, "Too much pressure to perform?"

Reid nodded.

Morgan prodded, "Have you ever topped before?"

Reid replied, "Well, I told you about the urologist."

Morgan answered, "And you mentioned cowgirl. Which means she was on top."

"Yeah, but I was..." Reid started to blush, "Inside her. And I didn't... I couldn't... which is why she..."

Morgan gave him a slow nod, "Okay. Okay. That's perfectly fine. So, it was just her?"

Reid hung his head, "No. There was another. A woman I met at Craig's Coffee on Main. And she laughed at me. I know she didn't mean it like that, but I can't really get it out of my head. Her laugh. Like she was surprised that I didn't know what to do. At my age. God, I was 32 and I couldn't fuck her like an adult. And when she saw my body. She just cackled. Her words were 'a gust of wind could knock you off of me, couldn't it'."

Morgan leaned over and kissed Reid's neck, "Hey. Baby?"

Reid mumbled, "Yeah?" as he bared his neck to give Morgan more room to kiss him.

Morgan smiled into Reid's skin, "The best fuck I've ever had in my life was a twenty five year old white boy. He was even smaller than you."

Reid's eyes widened, "No?"

Morgan nodded as he kissed Reid's neck again, "He was like 120 soaking wet. Not a thing to him. I picked him up in a gay bar two towns out of Quantico. We went to a motel and the little bitch pushed me on the bed and told me that he was the boss tonight. So, I let him. Called him 'sir' and everything. And I've never cum harder. After that I started being a little less assertive in bed. I kept an open mind. I couldn't believe all the stuff I was turning down. You know Savannah?"

Reid rolled his eyes at the sound of his boyfriend's ex's name, "Yeah."

Morgan added, "She kept a strap on under the bed and twice a month, she'd whip it out."

Reid gasped, "What?! Savannah? The sweet, beautiful nurse? Topped you on a regular basis? Little as she is?"

Morgan gazed at Reid fondly, "I have a type."

"Hell yeah, you do." Reid chuckled, turning the box of condoms in his hands, "Look. I don't think I'll be up for it any time soon, but when I am -- _if_ I am... I'll give you a call. Because I trust you not to laugh."

Morgan patted Reid's leg, "No rush, baby boy. Let's get to the party alright? I can smell that garlic bread down the damned block."

* * *

 

They made it to Rossi's within the minute. When they got there, there was indeed fresh garlic bread wafting its warm, carby scent from the living room and before Morgan said all of his "hello"'s he'd shoved half a slice inside his mouth. The whole team was there, giving out hugs and glasses of champagne. Reid spent the first few moments after his greetings sandwiched between JJ and Lewis whom were both trying as hard as they could to mention his beard in every sentence they spoke. By the next few moments, they'd both petted it twice. Reid wasn't sure if he was going to shave it off. He kind of liked it. But the upkeep was more than he thought it would be. 

Hotch brought Jack, and JJ's sons were playing with the nine-year-old in the room over. They were set up with games and a TV, so they were entertaining themselves to an extent. The baby was on Will's lap in the playroom as he supervised and when Reid and Morgan walked in, Henry and Jack ran over to them and grabbed onto their legs, dragging them into an unnecessarily aggressive game of Uno. Henry won. Not because the two men couldn't handle themselves, but because it was the New Year and if one of them cried either Hotch or JJ would have their heads. They stepped out of the room after the game and headed back to the party. Lewis grabbed Morgan and took him to the kitchen for a Skype session with Garcia, whom had a giant "HAPPY NEW YEAR" hat on her head and a kazoo which blew mightily through the screen. Rossi had given her a nice stash of garlic bread and pasta for her holiday spent in the Federal Buildings. 

As they spoke, Reid popped up behind Morgan from where he had been once again trapped with JJ, asking for his car keys. He said he left his Chapstick in the car. Garcia raised her eyebrows and giggled from the screen and Morgan gave her a warning look, which didn't pass Lewis one bit. Lewis asked, "What's so funny?"

Garcia said simply, "Nothing."

Lewis shrugged it off for a long moment, delving back into the conversation with them for a few minutes. They went off on a tangent about the food and the kids and the festivities before Lewis gasped, turning to Morgan, "Are you sleeping with Reid?!"

Morgan panicked and ended out blurting out, "Sleeping? Reid? What?"

She leaned back, surveying him, "Wow. I didn't see that coming at all."

Morgan sighed, "Yeah, I know. Apparently, I 'don't look queer'."

She shook her head, "No. That's not it. I just figured you didn't have the stones to tell him how you feel."

Morgan raised his eyebrows, "How I feel? I don't--"

Lewis interjected, "You're in love with him, right? Yeah. I've seen you two interact on cases. Every time he stubs his toe, you're like 'hey there, kid, don't worry about it, I've got it'."

Morgan scoffed, "I don't--"

"You get his coffee, his mail, everything he drops off of the ground, your voice lowers like two octaves around him, and if he's in a Kevlar, you literally act more macho than you need to in order to protect him. If it wasn't such a productive way of handling things, Hotch would have stepped in by now, man, please. I'm not stupid." Lewis laughed, "You crush on him like some kind of middle schooler. It's so cute."

Morgan glared, "I'm not cute."

Lewis smirked, "Yeah, whatever, big shot."

From then on, Lewis and Garcia just teamed up with making fun of him. It was all in good spirit, he knew. Garcia was so damned happy to be able to tell someone, she nearly fell out of her seat. She told her almost everything. From when Morgan came to her office to tell her they made out in the copy room, the time he brooded on her desk when Reid and Savannah collided, the text she got that stated "guess who tasted some vanilla", all the way down to the selfie they took on their first date. All of that only solidified that Morgan was, indeed, cute. 

Then, they asked the big question. The one Morgan almost didn't want to answer. "How is Reid in bed?" Everyone wants to know. That's the question that got Morgan in this mess. The kid acts so damn void of sexuality at times, they questioned if he even had one -- which is okay. To each his own. But, once Morgan confirmed that the two were officially bumping uglies, Morgan became the only person in the world who could accurately answer that question. And, so he did. Morgan answered simply, "Adorable. Sexy. Enthusiastic. And a little bit beggy."

Lewis wrinkled her nose, "What does he sound like?"

Ah. The other question Morgan almost didn't want to answer.

Morgan looked around the kitchen to make sure the three were alone before leaning in and lowering his voice, " _Mmm, oh yeah. Oh, God. Right there._ "

Lewis and Garcia cackled and screamed, howling with laughter as Morgan straightened up in embarrassment, "Okay, okay! Jeez. That's enough."

Hotch stuck his head into the room to see Morgan folding his arms in contempt and Lewis bent over the counter in tears, "Is everything alright?"

Morgan stormed out of the kitchen, past his boss, shouting, "No!" When he made it to the living room, JJ and Rossi were nursing their glasses of champagne discussing politics. Ugh. Right. The election. Who _wasn't_ talking about Donald Trump? When Morgan got closer it seemed like they were arguing. Oh, no. Morgan knows that JJ is a die hard Democrat raised by right wingers, so she defends her party to the death. And Rossi? He was the most lucrative Republican the FBI has ever seen. Morgan wasn't touching that conversation with a ten foot pole.

Or so he thought.

It wasn't long until JJ called him over to defend her. Being the gentleman he was, he played along for a while until Hotch came along to take Rossi's side. Before he knew it, the couch was literally divided. Lewis came over with plates of pasta for everyone and Morgan kept his opinions hidden behind mouthfuls of oregano and, yet, even more garlic bread. Gosh, it was so good. Warm. Buttery. Just a dash of cheese. Oh, baby. It was almost better than getting head from a pretty, pretty boy. Speaking of pretty boys. Where's Reid? It's been like an hour since he's seen him. Morgan glanced around the living room. It's 11:14 and Reid was nowhere to be found.

Morgan excused himself and popped into the kitchen. Lewis was still Skyping with Garcia, eating a slice of strawberry cake. Hmm. Morgan nodded and headed down the hall to where the kids were playing. Maybe Reid got sucked into another round of Uno with his godson. Morgan walked into the room to see Spongebob Squarepants playing on the TV. Henry and Jack were chasing each other around the room. Will was knocked out asleep on the easy chair with the baby in the crib beside him. Once again, no Reid. Oh, my God. Did Reid seriously grab garlic bread and blow the party? He did ask for Morgan's keys. The kid still has them. What if he left?

Pulling out his cellphone, Morgan typed out a text message: [yo kid where you at?]

He got a text back almost instantly: [Upstairs. Fourth floor. Third door on your right.]

Morgan raised his eyebrow in confusion: [so is that the bathroom or......]

Reid replied: [You'll see.]

Morgan got a funny feeling from that text message. It sounded weird. Like Reid had something up his sleeve. Which isn't a good sign. Because Reid sucks at subtlety. Morgan continued down the hallway anyway. This place was huge. Ridiculously huge. The floors were actually marbled and the ceilings were all high and there were honest to God statues and chandeliers. It was almost gaudy. But, Rossi? Over the top was just his style. It's only a matter of time before wife #4 comes along to scoop up some of that extra cash. 

He doesn't know why he expected stairs at the end of the hallway. There was instead an elevator. Wow. Uber chic. Morgan stepped inside the wood paneled room, finding himself surrounded by mirrors as he pressed a button labeled 4. There were six buttons. Christ.  As the doors closed, Morgan surveyed his own reflection. Dashing as per usual. Morgan winked at himself with a smirk, eyes catching his outfit until his face fell. He noticed something on his neck. Morgan got up close to the mirror and turned his head to see a small red bite mark under his ear. Damn. Reid. He must have planted that on him in the car. Shit. 

If anyone on the team saw this, they'd know. He didn't have a damned hickey when they got home from the case. And only a couple of hours later, he's got a bite mark on his neck in the shape of their residential genius's teeth after they both arrive late. That's probably what helped Lewis along with her theory. That and Garcia's laughter as Reid said the word Chapstick to Morgan. Like Reid needs Chapstick. After spending time with Morgan. Because they've been in the car necking or whatever. Man, screw them. Morgan didn't neck Reid in the car. His lips weren't chapped from kissing. They were chapped from the manic road head he gave Morgan on their way there. Yeah, that's right. Way more dangerous. Way more manly. 

The elevator beeped on the fourth floor and Morgan saw the well lit hallway filled with doors, green carpeted floors, and art on the walls -- holy shit! Was that a real Degas?! Morgan stared at the sketch of ballet dancers and squinted at the lower corner to see the signature. Fuck. That probably cost a fortune. Morgan tore himself from the drawing and walked down the hallway. The doors were at least twenty feet apart and Reid was at the third on the right. Morgan walked past the first doors. He trekked to the second doors.  By the time he got to the third, he heard some music coming out of it. Morgan narrowed his eyes. That had better not be Trey Songz playing.

Morgan opened the door to see something he swore was a fantasy.

The red carpeted room was covered in light from at least sixty different candles littered all across the room. There were yellow flower petals everywhere, including on top of the white silk sheeted bed. Beside it was a pail of ice with a bottle of wine in it. The floor to ceiling window was uncovered, a full view of the stately backyard. The empty pool, the tiki lights, the woods. It was warm in the room. At least ten degrees warmer than the rest of the house. And when Morgan arrived, Reid stood up from the bed, wearing nothing but a big, blue Oxford. Reid fiddled with a yellow dandelion before reaching out to Morgan with it.

Morgan closed the door and asked slowly, "What... is this?"

Reid answered worriedly, "Romance?"

Morgan's heart felt full in his chest as he looked at Reid, letting out the biggest smile his face would allow. Reid visibly relaxed at the smile, laughing, "Oh, thank God. You like it."

"The music sucks." Morgan smiled back from in front of the door.

Reid shrugged, "It's a Spotify playlist. It's called 'Bedroom Jamz'. With a 'z' instead of an 's', so that probably means it's cool."

Morgan laughed, "You are so weird."

Reid blushed, tossing the flower at Morgan in frustration, "Well, why don't you... come over here so that I feel less weird."

Morgan walked over to Reid slowly, peeling off his suit jacket and tossing it on the floor as he strode along, "Is that an order, Dr. Reid?"

"Damn..." Reid watched enraptured as Morgan disrobed.

Morgan unbuckled his belt, "Hmm?"

Reid finished, "Damn... right it is. An order. Ta-take off your shirt too. Because... you promised me in the car. And I'm wearing like nothing right now, so it's not exactly equal."

Morgan smirked, abandoning his belt to grab the bottom hem of his tee shirt. He pulled it over his head and pitched it across the room before bringing his hands back down to his belt to pull it from the loops of the black denim, "Any more requests, Pretty Boy?"

Reid's eyes traveled down Morgan's chest in a slow, needy pull, "Pants. Off."

Morgan grabbed his pants by the waist band and pushed them down to the floor, stepping out of them and giving Reid a knowing smirk, "What will you have me do with these trunks, baby?"

Reid breathed steadily, eyes traveling back up to Morgan's soft gaze, "Get rid of them."

"You see... I would." Morgan said, stepping right into Reid's space, "But, I kind of wanted you to take them off."

Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck as Trey Songz started singing about Jupiter Love. Whatever the hell that means. It doesn't matter. Because Reid is kissing him. Right there on the lips. And it feels just as good as it did when they kissed for the first time in the copy room. Except better. Because everything was alright. There was no girlfriend, there was no exhaustion, there was no work in the morning. They had time to feel each other's bodies for as long as they want in a beautiful room in a beautiful mansion with candles and flowers and okay, Trey Songz wasn't ideal, but who cares? Reid's mouth was warm and soft and his beard felt so freaking good against Morgan's. 

Morgan grabbed his boyfriend by the firm globes of his beautiful ass and squeezed. Reid slipped his tongue into Morgan's mouth. Then, Reid pushed Morgan away, walking around him until he faced the bed. Morgan followed him with his eyes and Reid pressed both of his hands against Morgan's chest, lingering on the muscles there before shoving hard. Morgan let himself fall onto the bed, gazing back up at Reid in surprise.

Reid folded his arms across the oversized Oxford, "I'm the boss."

Morgan chuckled, "You don't have to do that thing I talked about in the car, you know? I am fully prepared to climb on top and have you speaking in tongues, Pretty Boy."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Speaking in tongues? Please."

Morgan gave Reid a knowing glance, "Like you didn't suddenly become French in the shower last week!"

"Il était vraiment bon sexe." Reid admitted with a wistful sigh, throwing himself onto the bed beside his boyfriend before rolling on top of him, placing his hands on Morgan's bare chest and kissing his lips gently.

Morgan asked, "What?"

Reid chuckled to himself, kissing Morgan again, "You'll never know."

Morgan kissed him back, "I'll just look it up later."

Reid asked, "What did I say again?"

Morgan grabbed Reid by the hips and flipped them over, kissing a soft line down Reid's neck, "Fuck you." He took the Reid's Oxford in his hands and leaned back before ripping it open. The buttons popped off all over the bed and Reid gasped, blushing but also kind of peeved looking.

"Derek, that was Rossi's shirt." Reid deadpanned.

It was Morgan's turn to gasp, "Oh, shit."

Reid tugged it off of his arms, tossing it aside quickly, "We'll just hide it under the bed. I'm sure he has more."

Morgan laughed, staring down at Reid. He didn't have a stitch of clothing on under that shirt. Morgan gazed greedily, running his hands up and down Reid's skin as his boyfriend watched. Reid leaned up and they kissed once more, ducking under the sheets. Morgan fell into his kiss, delighting in the feeling of Reid's nails scraping deliciously against his back, leaving stark grey lines against his caramel toffee skin. The silk sheets and candle scents and the warmth in the room did nothing but heighten their senses. Morgan fisted his hand into Reid's hair as they kissed lazily in the sheets, twining their legs together and rubbing and licking the whole way along.

Reid's teeth found Morgan's earlobe as Tinache's _Party Favors_ played through the room. This playlist was for 20-somethings, after both of their times. Morgan was more of a Johnny Gill guy if he had his pick, and Reid wasn't really the type to play music during. Morgan knows. He's asked. Reid's not a music person in general. Sometimes he plays classics for the simplicity and background noise if he must, so the playlist was really a nice gesture. But considering Morgan's been having sex since Reid was in kindergarten, Reid mustn't have known where to start in making a playlist of his own. Gosh, he probably downloaded this app on his phone just for Morgan. That's so sweet.

The bridge was really good. Added to Reid's breath in his ear, Morgan was starting to sweat. He felt so good. Morgan pulled back and looked at Reid's face, trailing his finger across the high cheek bone, soft cheeks, buttery brown beard. Reid. So freaking pretty. Morgan led his finger to Reid's lips and Reid closed his lips around it and sucked. Reid opened his mouth, "What is that, alfredo?"

Morgan laughed and Reid answered with a small, private smile. He pulled him in for another kiss before they knew it, Jerimih's _Worthy_ was pounding through the speakers. Okay, Jerimih gets a pass. He's always had nice beats. And as Reid's legs wrapped around his hips, Morgan had no choice but to bite down on that plush pink lower lip. He grabbed Reid's face and ground their hips together. They got harder and harder against each other, kissing and kissing and kissing as their hands traveled all over skin, smeared in breath and sweat. When it got to be too tight, Morgan pulled his shorts off and felt their bodies skin to skin all over. Morgan rolled over, putting Reid on top of him. Reid barely even noticed he was up there, so into the kiss, he did this whole hip rolling thing that was just... damn. Hot. Damn.

Morgan trailed his palms from Reid's shoulders down his back, settling on his boyfriend's ass, smacking it under the sheets. Reid let out that answering moan he always does when he gets spanked. Morgan smirked, exploiting his boyfriend's pleasure to get more sounds out of him. He smacked it again, bringing his hand down hard. Reid whimpered, nodding into the kiss. Morgan spanked him harder and Reid put his hand in his hair, leaning up off of Morgan's face to breathe out, "Fucking God, yeah." Morgan spanked him twice more, grabbing his skin hard. Reid settled into Morgan's lap, sitting up and asking, "Do it again?"

Smack!

Smack!

Reid nodded, eyes half lidded in lust and hands balled up into fists on Morgan's chest. Then he panted out, "Get inside me. Please."

Morgan smirked, "Is that another order?"

Reid shook his head, "It's a beg."

Morgan asked, "Lube?"

"Bedside table. Hand it to me." Reid begged. He doesn't beg unless he's too horny to think straight. It's insanely hot. 

Morgan glanced over to the bedside table to see the bottle of lube from the glove box open and sitting up next to the open box of Morgan's condom brand. Morgan grabbed them both, passing the lube over to Reid and choosing a condom for himself. Reid flipped the cap open and squeezed out a palm full of lube, his hand diving under the sheets. Morgan wasn't expecting the hand to wrap around his cock, tugging and stroking with precision. Jeez, Reid's hands were a damned miracle. So freaking soft. Then, Reid shifted up until he was seated on Morgan's lower stomach before doing a little body dance as he got into Ciara's _Body Party_. Morgan's half surprised Reid recognizes this one. Reid can't dance. But the little naked grind against Morgan's cock? That was pretty resourceful. Smart boy. Morgan sat up and captured Reid's lips in his, smiling into the kiss as Reid's hands grabbed at the back of his bald head. 

They flipped over and Morgan felt his way up and down Reid's body for the zillionth time tonight. He doesn't think he'll ever get sick of it. And Reid totally likes it. He bends his back like a cat every time. Morgan reached down to Reid's ass again, fingering gently to find it already warm and wet and puffy at the rim. He looked back up at Reid sharply. Reid licked his lips nervously, "I already did that." 

Not wasting a moment, Morgan grabbed the condom from beside Reid's head, ripping it open and reaching down into the sheets. He put it on, the latex tight on his skin. When he looked back up at Reid, Reid was watching Morgan's buff arms with a finger caught between his teeth. Morgan asked, "Like what you see?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah."

Morgan winked, "Me too, hottie. Now come over here and put your lips on my neck, you know I like that shit."

"Yeah, you do." Reid laughed, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck to kiss at his jawline. Morgan groaned at the feeling of those soft lips on his skin. Reid could kiss necks like a damned pro. It's like he majored in it or something. That's probably why he was doing it so much in the car, the naughty little boy. Morgan brought their hips close together, asking into Reid's hair, "You ready, baby?"

Reid nodded, breathing out a steady whine as Morgan pushed into his body, his head falling against the sheets. He grabbed Morgan's biceps. He was impossibly tight inside. Perfectly warm. Reid nodded harder, begging. Morgan barely got all the way inside of him before Reid was making soft, urging noises, scratching at Morgan's shoulders and nodding. They fucked hard and fast, kissing and swearing and grabbing each other and biting and panting and sweating. Morgan lost time inside Reid's body as they gripped each other all over the bed. Reid cried out a loud swear into the pillow beside him, nodding harder and calling him "Agent Morgan" with each stroke. Which was about the biggest, weirdest turn on considering Reid's also an agent.

He didn't even notice he was fucking Reid against the bed frame until Reid's hand shot up to grip it, keeping himself steady as Morgan pushed in harder and harder. Reid gasped, "Harder!" still and bit Morgan's neck as they ended up almost seated. Reid's back halfway up the bed frame as Morgan braced his hand on the wall behind him as he rammed into Reid's body, listening to every command as he fucked into that tight, warm, perfect heat. Reid's legs were open so wide, his left leg was dangling off of the side of the bed and Morgan was making use of every inch of space Reid gave him. Morgan breathed into Reid's hair that he was "doing so good, baby" and Reid came apart in his lap, cumming hard and sudden, his head back against the wall beside Morgan's hand as he gripped the bed frame for dear fucking life. Morgan couldn't feel the wetness on his stomach, but he knows that blissed out expression Reid gets when he's _making_ him cum. 

Reid got tighter and harder inside and Morgan pounded him through his orgasm as Reid moaned out clipped, surprised spurts of pleasure. Morgan pounded him hard. Until Reid relaxed, sated against his body and Morgan couldn't take it anymore. So, he didn't. And he came inside Reid with teeth scraping against his jaw just the way he likes it. Reid bit and kissed his neck nice and hard as Morgan blew his load into the condom, fucking into Reid even softer as he reached his bliss in Reid's warm embrace. 

They collapsed against each other just as SoMo came on. Morgan glanced over at Reid as Reid laid almost motionless under him. Morgan paused and Reid didn't move. He asked, "...Spencer?"

Reid closed his eyes. No. No, no, no. It's usually cute and a little frustrating, but not now. He cannot do this right now.

Morgan asked, "You're _not_ going to sleep, man, you can't. This isn't our house."

Reid settled into the bed frame, mumbled, "Just like five minutes."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever." He opened his arms and Reid rolled over onto Morgan's body, face plastered into Morgan's chest as he slowly dozed off. Morgan watched as Reid's breathing slowed to a snooze. He almost always sleeps after an orgasm. It knocks him the fuck out. The few times he doesn't is when they're in the shower and even then, Morgan has to turn it on cold just in case. And then, like twice when they had work in a couple of minutes and didn't have time to spare for a nap. Reid breathed gently against Morgan's skin, kissing it gently in his sleep. Morgan chuckled at the sight. Alright. He's gotta give it to him. That was adorable. 

He looked over to where Reid's phone was plugged into a dock and blinked at the clock. Shit. Shit. It was 11:57pm. Four minutes until midnight. Morgan shook Reid quickly, "Reid! Baby! Get up! We gotta get up!"

Reid complained, "No..."

Morgan hissed, "It's three minutes to midnight and we are in a coworker's house on New Years Eve, man! We gotta go!"

Reid's head shot up, "Shit!"

Morgan pushed Reid off of him and went looking for his pants. Fuck, they were on the other side of the bed. He scrambled over the room to get to them and Reid hopped out of bed, pulling on his briefs and slacks with haste. Morgan looked for his shirt, putting it on quickly and looking for his jacket, sliding it on over his shoulders, glancing over at Reid, who was fumbling with his tie over a misbuttoned shirt. Reid ripped his phone from the dock and ran to the door. Morgan opened it as they jogged down the hallway. Reid fixed his tie as they reached the elevator, pressing the button crazily. Morgan groaned as his pants started to slip down his hips. Dammit, his belt was still in the room. He zipped up his jeans and buttoned them up, the door opened after way too long. Morgan pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Shit, man it's 11:59!"

They shoved inside of the elevator, trying to fix themselves as best they could, pressing floor 1. Then the door closed and they saw their reflections in the mirror. Oh, no. No. They look awful. Morgan's got at least four more hickeys on his neck, his shirt is definitely backwards and inside out under his halfway on blazer and his pants are sagging like crazy without the belt. Reid's hair is knotted and frizzy, his shirt is still misbuttoned and has one tail tucked in, his belt is completely undone, and his tie looks like a fifth grader knotted it. Reid looked at Morgan. Morgan looked back. They stared at each other before cracking up laughing. 

Looks like this is it.

The team's about to find out about them. But, at least they were ringing in the New Year honest. 

The elevator hit the first floor and Reid and Morgan ran down the hallway toward the living room as they heard everybody shouting, "Six! Five! Four!"

Reid and Morgan ran into the crazily bright room, wincing as the team shouted, "Three! Two! Whaa....t?"

JJ, Rossi, Will, Hotch, Lewis, Henry, and Jack stared at Morgan and Reid. Morgan and Reid watched as the room grew silent and midnight struck. Morgan grabbed a kazoo off of the party favor table and blew into it. Reid said quietly, "Happy new year, guys."

JJ, Rossi, Will, Hotch, Lewis, Henry, and Jack blinked. Their eyes grew wide and confused at the sight.

The first one to speak was Henry, "Why do they look so messy, mommy?"

The room collapsed in a fit of laughter. Reid sighed in relief and Morgan grabbed hold of his hand Reid threaded their fingers together as they prepared to be teased for the rest of their natural born lives. Rossi laughed, "Someone get the happy couple some booze!"

Morgan and Reid leaned against each other in embarrassment. Reid blushed as Morgan hid his face in his hands. The team rushed up to them and asked a billion questions a mile a minute. Their hands were linked the entire time. 

 

 

 


End file.
